The Night Of The Sasquatch
by challengerspet
Summary: Artie heads into a mission before Jim. It's a piece of cake...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Sasquatch

"Lighten up, Artie. At least we aren't getting sent to Alaska." James West, Secret Service agent, chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's easy for you to say…you get to stay here in Portland sitting in the lap of luxury for another week or so doing next to nothing. I on the other hand have to RIDE all the way to Yakima! And you know how well I love spending extended hours in the saddle." Artie harrumphed at his partner as he chose some items for his field disguise kit and shoved them into the kit.

"I'll be there the end of next week, Artie, making the same ride as you. Besides, you know you're the one for disguises. Look, I promise if Lola asks about you I'll tell her you were called away on business." At this comment Artemus Gordon looked his partner in the eye glaring.

"I just bet you will…right after supper and the theater." Artie snapped his carpet bag closed and hefted the bag as he brushed past his partner.

"Cheer up, pal. There is a bright side to all of this." Jim told him as he followed Artie from his room toward the stable car.

"Oh this oughta be good. Do tell James." Artie retorted as he dropped the carpetbag and picked up the saddle.

"You're getting there before me. You'll have time to scope out all the pretty ladies." Jim tried his best smile.

"My disguise when I arrive is supposed to be a grizzled old fur trader or have you forgotten?" Artie slapped the saddle's fender over the blevins and into place with more force than was probably necessary, making a popping sound.

"If they think you've struck it rich when you ride in with this bunch of pelts I bet they'll be all over you like flies on honey." Jim commented as he tapped the pile of pelts tied to Artie's saddle, trying to lighten the sulky atmosphere.

"Say…you didn't 'help' me come up with that disguise on purpose did you?" Artie eyed his partner warily and Jim tried to hide his grin behind Artie's horse.

"James West, if I didn't know better I would think you are afraid I'll take the prettiest lady before you get there and sweep her off her feet." One corner of Artie's mouth turned up and his eyes twinkled.

"Awww come on, Artie…"

"Bet ya wish you were the one heading in first now don't you?" Artie flashed his partner a grin as he led his horse out of the stall and toward the ramp.

"It's not like I'll be sitting around doing nothing." Jim tried to sound hurt. "I'm not the one running away from all those meetings with the Colonel."

"Touché, James. You will take good notes for me won't you?" Artie looked at him and chuckled.

Jim handed him the carpet bag, studying his partner as he did so. He knew Artie was less than thrilled with the almost 200 mile trek on horseback but the railroad hadn't yet been completed through the harsh mountain terrain. _At a gallop it should take him only about two or three days, _Jim thought,_ at least it's spring…he could be going in the dead of winter._ Jim lowered the ramp and watched as his partner pulled Mesa down the ramp behind him.

Artie mounted his steed and touched the brim of his hat in salute to his partner, muttering something about beating his partner to all the pretty ladies. Jim chuckled as he brought the ramp back up. Sighing and shaking his head Jim headed back toward his room to get ready for the day ahead.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was checking his stack of notes for the tenth time that morning when there was a knock at the door. He looked up as Colonel Richmond entered the train, a stack of folders under one arm. _Artie, I hope all the women you meet have warts on their faces, _ Jim thought to himself. Artie was usually the one to handle most of the paperwork leaving Jim free to handle some of the more physical aspects of their missions. This was something Jim hated before they even started.

"Did Artemus get under way all right?" Richmond asked not seeing the look of disdain on Jim's features.

"Yes, sir, he left this morning. If all goes well, Artie will be in Yakima sometime the day after tomorrow." Jim reached for the stack of folders Richmond had placed on the table.

"I'd feel better with both of you there right now. Artemus is heading into a pretty volatile situation."

WWWWWWWWWW

It was late afternoon on his first day of solo travel and Artemus sighed with relief when he finally caught sight of the Stark Street Ferry Station. He dismounted Mesa and stretched his back, taking in his surroundings. No one knew of their mission so he hadn't yet changed into his disguise…that could wait until he was closer to Yakima. Artie looked around and asked a passing citizen if there was a saloon nearby. The man smiled and jerked his thumb pointing behind him as he continued on his way.

Artie entered the saloon and made his way to the bar. Procuring a beer, he sat down at a nearby table. With a couple of hours to kill before the ferry departed Artie was glad this little whistle stop of a town even had a saloon. He sipped his beer and looked around the rustic establishment. A conversation taking place at the next table snagged his interest and he sat contemplating his beer as he listened.

"You shoulda seen it! Footprints THIS big I tell ya!" The man dressed in the gear of a logger was telling his companion, making wild gestures with his hands. "I ain't never seen footprints so big in my life. They looked like a man's bare footprint."

"I heard that thing looks like one of them gorilla monsters. Over near Yakima that thing took a whole cow and ate it. Left nothing but the bones." Artie froze…his beer mug in mid air.

"That's nuthin…I heard even the Indians won't go looking for it. They call it Sassasquatch or somethin. Whatever they call it I hope I never come any closer to findin one than them prints I saw. Them savages is so afraid of it they made it a sacred monster." Artie rose and motioned to the bartender for more drinks as he headed toward their table.

"Excuse me gentlemen…I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I was wondering if I might join you." Artie asked as the barkeep brought a fresh round of beers. The men saw the free drinks and eagerly accepted him to their table.

"Sure, buddy, have a seat. I'm Len and this here's Jake." Artie shook their offered hands.

"I'm headed to Yakima…what's this about a monster?" Artie asked as he leaned forward.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim leaned back and stretched, popping his back. He tossed the pencil he had been working with onto the table and sighed. FINALLY they had finished getting everything ready for his journey to Yakima. Every last detail had been attended to, all the t's crossed and the i's dotted. Jim disliked going into Yakima knowing they would have to rely only on themselves. They couldn't be sure just how deep the corruption ran and the town didn't have a telegraph yet, it was in the works but the terrain was rugged and the progress was slow.

"I know this is a less than ideal situation for you two, James, but we have no choice. We have to find out who is sabotaging the telegraph there. That territory may be wild and untamed but we need that area. The Cascades are nothing to sneeze at…we need every advantage we can get when it comes to getting telegraph wires over them." Richmond stated the government's case as Jim nodded.

"Yes, sir, I can see how this town is vital to the telegraph lines. I just can't see why anyone wouldn't want it to go through." Jim reached forward and poured himself some more coffee.

"That's why we are sending you and Mr. Gordon in. We need someone who can get to the bottom of this without anyone knowing the government is looking into it. Whoever is behind this seems pretty well connected in the area."

"I just hope the intelligence we sent Artie in with will be enough." Jim sighed.

"It was the best we had at the time. When the last agents we sent didn't report back that threw a wrench into the works." Jim nodded as he drank his coffee.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie was thankful for the quick and uneventful ferry ride. He still had an hour or more of daylight left and he decided to forego staying in a hotel. He wanted to get to Yakima as soon as possible and every hour in the saddle would take him one hour closer. Being in unfamiliar territory Artie didn't push Mesa, instead he set the pace to a brisk walk. This also gave Artie a chance to survey his surroundings a little.

Mile after mile of trees and brush…_is there anything else out here?_ Artie wondered as he looked ahead and only saw more of the same as well as the mountain pass he would have to traverse. Shaking his head and sighing Artie looked for a place to make camp.

Finding a small clearing just off what passed for a small road, Artie dismounted and tied Mesa to a low hanging branch of a nearby tree. Removing her saddle and blanket, he tossed them to one side of the clearing. A rustling noise in the brush made him look up from the campfire he was building. Hearing nothing more and seeing nothing he turned his attention back to the fire he wanted to build before dark.

WWWWWWWWWW

_I'm going to have a nice long talk with Artie when I see him, _Jim thought as he watched the other couples on the dance floor. He had taken his companion out for an evening of dining and dancing at one of the more exclusive clubs in Portland but neither of them was having a very good time. His companion sensed Jim's attentions were elsewhere and it showed. She had refused to dance with him and Jim had finally stopped asking. He watched as his date was twirled around the floor by another man. Shaking his head Jim turned back to the table and puffed on his cigar.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Artie." Jim whispered.

"Who is Artie and what are you going to get him for?" Jim's date had returned to the table.

"It's nothing really, just my partner. I'm a little worried about him." Jim muttered.

"James, you told me what little you could about the assignment and I'm surprised you wanted to keep our date. Your mind is where it should be…on your partner and the mission. I've read the accounts of the goings on up in Yakima…why they would send your partner in alone, I just don't understand."

"He won't be totally alone. The Colonel and I discussed it and he's sending in a couple more agents from another direction. By the time they get there Artie should already be in place." Jim looked at his date and their eyes locked.

"Besides, Artie's a big boy he can take care of himself." Jim smiled at her. "Dance with me?" This time the lady accepted and they made their way through the tables toward the dancing area.

WWWWWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

Mesa's nostrils flared and she pulled at her reins which were tied securely to the tree. Her master couldn't sense what she did, apparently, as he slumbered on without a care in the world. She pulled again at her reins and stamped her front hooves on the ground. There it was again…that scent…not quite human but not an animal either. Mesa looked over toward her master and nickered softly. He rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder mumbling something about his partner and getting even with him.

The offending odor dissipated and Mesa quieted down waiting for morning knowing her master would want to be on his way again. A few hours of peaceful sleep passed when her nasal cavities were again assaulted by the odoriferous odor. Mesa's eyes flew open and she reared as high as her reins would allow, her loud whinnies shattering the quiet of the forest.

Artie rolled over and jumped to his feet, pulling his gun from the holster carefully tucked under his head. Looking around, he couldn't see anything that could be affecting his steed in this manner. He cautiously approached her talking soothingly trying to calm the animal. There seemed to be no calming Mesa down. Artie pulled on her reins trying to bring her front hooves down to the ground while staying out of the way of the sharp appendages.

"Who girl, calm down." Artie spoke softly. "There's nothing out there."

As if on cue the brush nearby began to rustle. Artie looked and tried to see what was out there but it was still too dark to allow him to see anything.

"Whoever's out there come on in by the fire and show yourself!" Artie called out. The rustling stopped and Mesa calmed down.

"Well suit yourself I'm going back by the warm fire."

Artie returned to the fire keeping his pistol in his hand ready in case he needed it and he lay back down and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. He stared in to the fire knowing that with whatever that was still out there he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. The figure in the brush stayed where it was, keeping a vigil of sorts on this particular human.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim left Colonel Richmond's office after yet another round of meetings. He was glad that they had decided to send other agents in but they had no way to contact Artie and tell him. At least one of the agents would be known to Artie…Jim felt some relief at that. _Just a little longer, Artie then I'll join you in Yakima._

WWWWWWWWWW

His body jerked when his eyes fluttered open and Artie looked around. It was morning…he had fallen back to sleep after the intruder's visit. After quickly rising and rolling his blanket up and putting it away, he started making a fire to heat up coffee when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

Looking up Artie did a double take. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes. He couldn't be seeing what he was certain he had just seen…could he? Artie grabbed his pistol and carefully made his way over to the edge of the clearing. Peering into the brush he could see nothing. Shaking his head he turned back to his camp. Artie decided to don his disguise now in case there wasn't time to change later. He hoped to push Mesa to her limits today and reach Yakima ahead of schedule. After applying the necessary makeup and other accoutrements, he decided to forego the coffee and he packed up, leaving the site.

As he picked up the trail and began to make his way up toward White Pass, Artie felt ill at ease. It wasn't something he could put his finger on just a feeling that he was being watched. He turned in the saddle and looked all around. If anyone was following him they were doing a bang up job of keeping out of sight.

The figure in the brush stayed crouched low to the ground blending in with the dark shading of the underbrush. A low growl emitted from its throat as he kept his eye on the man.

WWWWWWWWWW

"James, this is the third meal in a row you've asked me to and you haven't paid one bit of attention to me." The young lady pouted as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her cloth napkin before dropping it on the table.

"What did you say?" Jim asked as he picked idly at his food.

"Why James West! If I didn't know you better I'd think you have another girl on the side and you're thinking about her." The lady grumped.

"What? No, it's nothing like that. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Jim pushed his plate toward the center of the table.

"I have noticed that, James. It's that partner of yours again isn't it?" The lady placed her hand on top of Jim's.

"There's no way to contact him so we have no way of knowing if he arrived safely." Jim spoke softly.

"You said yourself Mr. Gordon is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Now are you going to let your last night in town go to waste or are you going to ask me to dance?" She smiled coyly.

Jim's smile didn't reach his eyes but she didn't seem to notice as he led her to the dancing area. They twirled around the dance floor swaying and sashaying around the room. Jim had a far away look in his eye and danced is if he were on autopilot, his thoughts across the mountain and on his partner.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie looked through the spyglass at the town below. _Not much to look at really,_ Artie thought as he pulled the glass away from his eye and started to back away from the cliff. Looking toward his horse he stopped dead in his tracks. Just on the other side of the clearing he saw a shadow moving slowly through the brush.

Artie quietly placed the spyglass back in his saddlebag then, pulling his pistol from the holster, he patted Mesa as he crept toward the rear of the horse. Just as he reached up and placed his hand on her flank the light breeze changed direction. Mesa caught a whiff of the strange odor and reared up, her front hooves moving up and down like pistons.

Artie shoved his pistol back into the holster and, swearing up a blue streak, reached toward the front of the horse and grabbed her reins, trying to pull her under control. The steed seemed panicked, her big brown eyes scanning the area and her nostrils flaring. She lashed out with her powerful legs and one of the sharp edges of her horseshoes caught the outside of Artie's arm cutting it.

"Come on Mesa enough is enough!" Artie pulled on her reins. "Settle down, girl!" He looked up at his frightened horse. "Whoa girl…settle down now…"

Artie's hat fell off his head and drifted downward landing in the dirt just in time for Artie to step backward smashing it under his foot. Mesa refused to be quieted and in the process of jumping on her hind legs she managed to toss the pack with the pelts off her back and to the ground. The items were quickly trampled as Artie had his hands full trying to get his frightened and worked up mare under control.

After several minutes that seemed like an eternity, Artie was finally able to get Mesa to calm down. The steed swung her head back and forth, bumping into him as Artie absently patted her neck. His eyes were riveted on the packs on the ground.

"Oh no!" Artie groaned as he looked at the remains. His blanket had been shredded by the sharp hooves of his horse and the pack with the pelts had broken open. Several of the pelts were scattered around the area.

"Great…just great! Some of these won't be worth a plug nickel. How am I going to get them to buy my disguise as a fur trapper if I have no damn furs?" Artie mumbled as he roughly grabbed one of the soiled and now ratty pelts and tossed it into the brush.

A large fur covered hand reached out and pulled the pelt toward him as he examined it intently. Bringing the pelt to his face he sniffed it. His anger arose and his eyes burned as he stared at the human. He watched as the man inspected and discarded more of the skins in an angry huff. Making up his mind the creature stood and advanced on the human.

Hearing the sound of snapping twigs Artie looked toward the sound. He remained frozen as the behemoth continued its advance. _This creature looks like one of the ones that took my elder…for that he will pay,_ the Sasquatch had a jumble of mixed emotions running through his head. This one didn't smell quite right but he had little fur like the others.

The beast continued its charge and Mesa bolted down the trail. Artie looked around for a safe avenue of escape as well. Seeing none he slowly raised his hands, palms outward showing he meant no harm. The brute stopped its advance and tilted its head to one side.

"Hey there big fella…I mean you no harm." _What am I saying…I probably couldn't harm his eyelashes, _Artie thought as he stared at the…animal?

"I don't know what's got you so worked up but I swear it wasn't me." Artie inched closer to an old gnarled tree limb he spotted.

Artie's foot brushed against one of the fallen pelts and the Sasquatch growled. Raising an eyebrow Artie looked at it then down to his feet. Reaching down with one hand, keeping the other hand raised, he picked up the pelt and held it out to the animal who barreled the final steps and snatched the pelt from Artie's grip.

"Whoa…this has you upset? I didn't trap these. I just have them to…" Artie shook his head. "I'm trying to explain my props to a wild animal!" Artie started to chuckle at himself.

The creature growled and lunged toward him. Artie pulled his pistol from its holster and began to back up. The animal looked from the torn pelt he had in his hands to the human before him and snorted. This did not look like the same one that had captured one of the elders and taken him away but he would do. His nostrils flared and he bared his teeth letting the man know he was anything but happy.

"Uh oh," Artie whispered, "where's Jim when I need him to help me tame a devil?" Artie didn't like the way the beast was looking at him one bit.

Slowly bringing his gun hand up. Artie leveled his pistol at the beast. He looked at Artie and the growl was like nothing Artie had ever heard before. Slowly he put the pistol back in the holster and reached down toward the tree limb at his feet. The animal growled and moved its arms up and down menacingly. Artie brought the tree limb up and held it between him and the advancing monster.

The Sasquatch seemed angered by the gesture and he swiped out with a large hand shaped extremity. Artie's jaw dropped as he watched a sizable portion of the tree limb break off and fly through the air before landing with a thud a few feet away. Dropping the remaining piece of tree limb, Artie moved away from him. The animal followed, pushing his arm out of the way and grabbing his shirt.

Lifting him up off the ground he flung him several feet back. Artie landed with a thud. Momentarily stunned, he barely had time to roll out of the way as he saw a furry appendage bearing down on his head. Scrambling up to his feet he found himself in the grasp of the powerful beast once again.

The animal put his arms around Artie's chest and began to squeeze him like a piece of wood in a vise. Artie struggled to free his arms but he was held fast in the animal's strong grip. The Sasquatch squeezed tight and Artie felt as well as heard the crunching of bone and tearing of cloth. Left with no way to defend himself Artie lashed out with the one weapon he did have…his head. He used his head as a battering ram and began to hit the animal.

In his struggle with the beast Artie remembered some of his hidden gadgets. Using all his might he maneuvered an arm free and he pulled a gas pellet from a hidden pocket and tossed it at the animal. The resulting heavy green smoke billowed up into the Sasquatch's face causing him to snort. Artie, still held fast in his arms, could go nowhere and the burning gas filled his lungs, stinging his eyes.

The Sasquatch loosened his hold on Artie and he dropped to the ground and moved to spin away from his grasp. The animal reached out and grasped blindly through the smoke in his direction. His large paw like hand became tangled in one of Artie's suspender straps. The beast became panicked and his other arm flailed wildly, coming into contact with Artie's chest.

Artie grunted as he felt the arm hit him full force. He staggered backward pulling his pistol from his holster as he did so, intending on firing a warning shot. With a fierce growling the animal tried one more time to release himself from Artie's suspender strap. He pulled hard bringing Artie toward him slamming Artie into him. The Sasquatch shrieked and fumbled trying to pull loose from the human. In the struggle his hand clamped down hard on the pistol in his grip and Artie felt the trigger being pulled.

Despite his best efforts, the trigger sent the projectile racing out of the barrel. Suddenly the mountain of fur in front of Artie exploded with the shout of a wounded animal as the report from the pistol died down. The animal looked down at his side and stared at the ever broadening river of blood flowing from his body. Baring his teeth he lashed out in shock and anger.

The Sasquatch took a swipe at Artie who ducked, enraging the behemoth monster. The animal still had his hand twisted in Artie's suspenders and he pulled Artie toward him. Artie could see the hatred in his eyes. Artie felt the material finally separate and tear apart in his hand. Thinking only of getting out his grasp, he quickly stepped backward onto…nothing!

Artie had been so busy trying to stay out of the clutches of the Sasquatch he had forgotten how close to the cliff they were. He reached out and tried to grab a bush he spotted out of the corner of his eye as he began a harrowing back-first fall.

Before he could use his momentum to turn around Artie's back connected solidly with a large rock pushing the air from his lungs. As he gasped for breath, Artie turned his head and swung his shoulders around. His left shoulder struck a log wedged between rocks and he cringed as he felt the limb pull in its socket. Artie fought the urge to give in to the darkness that threatened to pull him in and he watched as the landscape quickly flew past.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dark shadow following his path. Knowing he was quickly running out of time Artie tried to maneuver his body out of the falling animal's way. His already banged body plummeted onto the side of the mountain and continued to roll downward. Grabbing at brush and large rocks Artie tried to slow his progress when he was slammed from behind by the hurtling mass that was the Sasquatch.

They tumbled down the mountain finally coming to a stop against a large boulder. The ground came up to meet him and Artie landed hard. Even though he had seen it coming the landing was still a shock. The unconscious weight of the Sasquatch painfully pinned Artie against the rock, his injured shoulder taking one last hard hit against the rock as he slid into unconsciousness.

WWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

Jim stopped mid stride, a shiver running up and down his spine. _Must be getting chilly_, he thought as he shook the feeling off and pulled his hat down tighter. He swung himself up into the saddle as his black snorted and pawed the ground. Jim patted his neck and pulled on the reins. He was eager to get on the road and get to his partner and get this mission accomplished.

Jim made his way through the small town to get as close as he could to the Stark Street Ferry before nightfall. Jim had never been one to worry much about things, that was Artie's department but on this trip something had been nagging at the back of his mind. He entered the saloon near the ferry dock and the feeling of foreboding followed.

Taking a beer from the barkeep Jim headed toward a small table. The Secret Service agent part of him listened in on the myriad of conversations going on in the room around him. One conversation in particular caught his attention and he sipped his beer as he listened.

"Come on, Jake, don't be mad. You gotta admit yer story is a bit much." One man was razing one of his companions.

"It's true I tell ya! I seen it with my own eyes."

"Big as Paul Bunyan was it?" Another man said as he poked his friend in the ribs with his elbow.

"Knock it off guys. That Sasquatch was real as you and me." The man lowered his head over his beer sulking.

Jim repressed the shiver that made its way up and down his spine for the second time that day and he turned his attention back to his beer, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Come in Mr. Pike…" Colonel George Franklin, the head of the City of Spokane Falls Secret Service office, gestured to the seat facing his desk. "take a seat." Jeremy took the offered seat and waited for his superior to continue.

"There have been some developments in your mission that even Mr. West was not aware of before he left yesterday." Jeremy didn't like the sound of Franklin's voice as he leaned in toward the desk.

"There hasn't been any trouble has there, sir?"

"That's just it…we don't know. Mr. Gordon had Henrietta with him so he could let us know when he was in place and as of an hour ago the pigeon has yet to arrive." Jeremy's eyebrows rose.

"Henrietta is a well trained bird. She could find her way back in a blizzard." Jeremy spoke quietly.

"All those birds they use are well trained. Colonel Richmond sent Arabella out and she came back alone."

"This is not good." Jeremy intoned. "And Jim doesn't know?"

"Henrietta wasn't due back before he left…Artemus wasn't going to send her until he had established himself in the area…there is no way to get word to him. Therefore we have to end your mission here and send you in to find out just what is going on and get word to West. I'm afraid you won't get the time you wanted to establish your cover. We could set you up with another if you prefer." Franklin remarked as he took in Jeremy's disheveled and grizzly disguise.

"I'll keep my cover as another fur trapper no one would give me a second thought if I'm asking questions about Artemus." Franklin nodded and Jeremy continued.

"I had my disguise already set up…I can leave within the hour." Pike started to rise from his chair when Franklin waved him to sit back down.

"Not so fast. I've checked the maps and you won't be able to get there in time to help either West or Gordon if you follow their path in. We need to get you down there faster. If we can get you to the Upper Columbia…"

"You don't expect me to swim do you?"

"Good grief no…there will be a boat to take you and your supplies down the Upper Columbia until we can leave you at a point as close to Yakima as we can get you. From there you will be on your own. Do not mess this up, Mr. Pike." Franklin intoned.

"No, sir, I'll do my best." Jeremy took his leave and headed for his hotel.

WWWWWWWWW

Opening his eyes didn't help. Artie was sure he had opened them but he could see nothing. Breathing heavily he blew dust up into his face causing him to cough. Artie pushed against the ground and tried to rise. He couldn't move…_what the heck?_ Artie pulled one arm free and reached back behind him. _FUR? Oh nooo, that Sasquatch must have fallen on me,_ Artie groaned.

Artie tested his limbs, wincing and groaning when he tried to pull his left arm free. Remembering hitting the log jutting out from the mountainside, Artie left his injured arm where it was and tested his other extremities. His left leg checked out fine, his right leg felt warm and hurt when he tried to shift under the monster's girth. Artie groaned when he tried to push himself up as he felt something pull and his chest felt like it was on fire. _Oh great…I think I have a broken rib or two. Jim's never gonna let me live this down!_ Artie thought as he gingerly shifted his weight.

Summoning all his strength he half pushed half pulled his way out from under the Sasquatch. The soft earth made his task a little easier in that it allowed him to push the soft dirt behind him and under the bulk of the animal. Finally he freed himself and he rolled over gasping for air and writhing in pain. The effort had taken almost an hour and he slumped into an exhausted slumber.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy removed his hat and wiped a soiled cloth across his brow as he looked around Yakima. Not a large town, he noted, and it seemed like a fairly quiet town as well. Jeremy pulled on the reins and dragged the pack mule down the street until he found the saloon. Tying his animal to the hitching post, Jeremy shuffled his way into the saloon and walked to the bar.

"What can I get for you old timer?" The barkeep asked as he polished the bar.

"Gimme a beer." Jeremy spoke in a grizzled old man's voice as he slid a coin across the bar.

"Thanks." Jeremy took a sip and looked around. "You ain't seen another trapper like me around here have ya?" Jeremy squinted one eye and tilted his head.

"I see a lot of people passing through but I can't say I've seen anyone like you come through here since last fall." Jeremy started.

"Are ya sure? I was supposed ta meet my friend here. He shoulda been here a few days ago."

"Nope, sorry old timer like I said I haven't seen him. You can check with Mr. Spencer over at the Mercantile…he pretty much knows everyone who comes through here. If they have to buy supplies he's the only one in town." The barkeeper left him to serve another customer.

_Artemus, where have you gotten yourself to? Did you change your disguise and if you did why didn't you get word back to the Colonel?_ Jeremy thought as he headed toward the Mercantile.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim found the spot his partner had apparently used for a campsite on his trip through the pass, so Jim settled down for the night and made his own camp. _If this spot was good enough for Artie it's good enough for me._ Jim leaned back against his saddle as he sipped his coffee and took in his surroundings. He marveled at how pristine and quiet this place was. As he went over the upcoming mission in his mind, Jim thought about his partner and hoped he was settled in and ready for him.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond sat at the desk in the parlor of the Wanderer staring at the telegram he had just decoded while he waited for a reply. He shook his head in bewilderment. Surely President Grant didn't mean what he had said. This was unheard of not to mention just plain insane! The telegraph key clicked and Richmond quickly took down the message and tapped out a hasty reply.

"I guess he DID mean it." Richmond sighed. "I'll never understand his fascination with Gordon and West if I live to be 100." Richmond crumpled the papers in his hand and rose, heading to pack his bags.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke as he heard footsteps approaching. Opening one eye slightly he could see several men loading the young Sasquatch onto a stretcher and being taken away. He could feel hands on him patting him down. Wincing as they touched his wounds, Artie wasn't sure if he was grateful or not when the rough hands let him fall to the ground.

"Hey…wh…what are you doing?" Artie asked as he saw the men turn and leave carrying the heavy animal.

"Hey!" Artie called after them, his cries falling on deaf ears as he watched their retreating backs.

WWWWWWWWWW

"What do you mean you left him there?" The man thundered as he rose from behind the desk.

"But boss…you said…"

"I expected you to use your brains, Jeff. You find government identification in the saddlebags at the TOP of the cliff and an injured man at the bottom. That man is a government agent probably sent here to look into my business affairs and you LEAVE him there for anyone to find." The man walked to stand toe to toe with Jeff.

"What about his horse?" The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Must I do all of your thinking for you? If you find the horse take the saddle and bridle and then let it go free. Anyone comes across it they will just think it's a wild horse."

"Okay boss…uh you want me to go get the agent and bring him back here?" The man asked warily.

"Bringing him back here would be real smart wouldn't it? NO you buffoon. Go and find that man and take him into town. If you hurry you can leave him on the doctor's doorstep and no one will see you." Jeff turned to leave when his boss's icy tone made him pause.

"And Jeff…see to it that you are not seen. If anyone sees you…do not bother to come back." Jeff swallowed hard and left the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie painfully rolled over and looked around. Where did those guys go and why did they take the animal? Artie looked for signs of where they might have gone as he pulled himself over to a rock. Wincing as he struggled to sit on the rock, he knew he had to make a quick decision.

"Artemus, you've really done it this time. Up on that cliff you'd be spotted for sure…but down here you'll be lucky if a bear doesn't come along and eat you." Artie berated himself as he shook his head.

"There is no way I can get back up there." Artie muttered as he looked for something to use as a crutch. Seeing a broken tree limb Artie leaned down to grab it when he was hit from behind.

"What did you do that for, Jeff?" One of the men asked as Jeff bent to check on the fallen man.

"You want him asking a bunch of questions? This way we can dump his body at the doctor's door and be done with him. Ain't no way he can identify us if he never saw us now is there?" Jeff growled as he scooped the agent up and the men headed down the trail.

WWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Jim stopped his horse and pulled out the map Colonel Richmond had given him. As he consulted the map he glanced around checking for landmarks. His eye caught a spot near the cliff where it looked like a scuffle had taken place. Jim dismounted and walked over to the edge and looked down.

He could see where something had fallen over the cliff. Kneeling down he examined a tuft of something that was snagged on a small bush. Animal fur…_well at least it wasn't Artie_, Jim thought as he tossed the fur aside and wiped his hands. Deciding it must have been animals fighting over the territory, Jim mounded Blackjack and continued his journey to Yakima.

WWWWWWWWWW

People seated in the restaurant's window stopped eating and turned to stare. Those out on the street stopped in mid stride. The Sheriff stopped his work hanging the newest wanted posters outside his office to look when he heard what sounded like a stage. It was too early for the stage that usually meant trouble of some kind. He put his hammer down and turned to look.

An opulent private carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Sheriff's office. The driver jumped down and quickly moved toward the door. Opening it he reached inside and pulled out a small step ladder and placed it on the ground.

Holding the door open the driver motioned to the person inside. As the townsfolk looked on, a rather dapper dressed gentleman stepped down. His flowing black cape immaculate, setting off the light brown suit he wore with matching felt top hat. The man's fluid and quick movement left nothing to wonder about. This was a man of authority, a man used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. The man walked up to the door of the office and entered the Sheriff close on his heels.

"May I help you, sir?" The Sheriff asked as he moved to stand behind his desk.

"If you are the Sheriff in this town then yes, I believe you can be of service to me." Richmond replied as he took a seat across from the Sheriff and, removing his hat he placed it on his crossed legs.

"Yes, sir, I am the Sheriff…name's Marc Jameson." The Sheriff took his seat and moved some papers to the side of his desk. "What may I help you with Mr. …" Jameson looked at him expectantly.

"Richmond…James Richmond. What you can help me with is directing me to any land that might be available for purchase." Richmond noted Jameson's abrupt double take but didn't let on.

"You want to purchase land in this area? Don't get me wrong, sir, but we don't often get men of your…caliber around here. Will you be wanting to farm, raise livestock or are you just looking for a small parcel?" The man studied the Sheriff as he carefully chose his words before speaking.

"I have done my homework, Sheriff. This land has a lot of promise. I see this area becoming a seat of commerce and I want to be a part of it." Richmond stared at Jameson. "I'd like to start small maybe 1000 acres for livestock and see where things go from there." Richmond tried to hide his smile at the Sheriff's reaction.

"A thousand acres for livestock is a tall order."

"Everything I do is big. As I said I've done my homework. I know what the area can handle and I know what the area is capable of. I would like to take a room at the hotel until I can finalize things and set up my operations."

"Oh we have a fine hotel just down the street…the best accommodations around."

"What can you tell me about the citizens here? I'd like to talk to them if I might, to get a feel for what they'd like to see this town become." Richmond watched Jameson weigh his answer.

"Talk to them…everyone around these parts is pretty friendly. And I think you'll find that most of them have pretty solid ideas about this town."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I will do just that after I get settled at the hotel."

"It is pretty late you might want to get an early start tomorrow. These are hard working people…they tend to go to bed early around here." Richmond nodded.

Rising and heading for the door Richmond turned just as he opened it. "If this town is as quiet and well maintained as it appears I think this will turn out to be very lucrative for us all." Richmond put his hat on and left leaving Jameson staring after him, wondering what that last comment was supposed to mean.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He opened one eye and looked ahead at… the ground? He had been thrown over a saddle and was being jostled along a rough trail. It was not yet dawn, still fairly dark and hard to see but Artie could just make out a small white patch on the horse's flank. He concentrated on the odd almost star shaped design to keep from crying out in pain. His body felt like he had just taken a tumble down a mountainside. _Very funny, Artemus, keep it up and maybe you'll laugh yourself to death._ Artie wondered why he was being transported in this manner and was about to speak up when one of the riders spoke first.

"Think he'll come to before we get him to the doctor's place?"

"If he knew what was good for him he wouldn't. But layin down like he is he won't be able ta see us when we dump him."

"You think the boss meant what he said, Jeff?" The man sounded scared.

"The boss always means what he says. Now let's dump him on the porch and head outta here. People are liable ta start wakin up soon."

The horses came to a stop and the two men dismounted. Walking over to Artie they grabbed him and roughly pulled him from the horse. Artie couldn't hold back the moan and the men froze, looking at each other. Jeff nodded toward the doctor's porch and they half carried half dragged Artie to the porch and dropped him in a heap in front of the door. Jeff pulled his pistol from his holster and gripped the barrel tight. Artie turned his head and opened his eyes just in time to see the handle of the pistol connect with his head sending him into darkness.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy sighed as he surveyed the street. He had checked every establishment in town including the ones Artie wouldn't normally frequent in a disguise like the old fur trapper. No one seemed to remember seeing him and that had Jeremy worried. He checked his pocket watch and sighed. _Almost time for the town to rise and shine,_ Jeremy thought as he pulled on his mule's reins and made his way to the livery stable.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim pulled Blackjack to a halt in front of the Sheriff's Office, swung a leg over his horse and stepped down. He knew it was early in the day but he wanted to stop and check in with the Sheriff first thing. He banged on the door and waited as he heard rustling sounds inside. A man with tussled hair quickly tucking his shirt tail in opened the door and admitted Jim.

"Something I can do for you, Mister?"

"Are you the Sheriff?" Jim asked as he extended his ID.

"Yes, sir." Jameson handed the ID back and hastily ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry bout my appearance…" He began only to have Jim cut him off.

"No need to apologize, Sheriff. I just wanted to talk to you first thing and didn't stop at the livery stable yet." The Sheriff waved him to the chair in front of the desk and asked if he wanted a cup of coffee. Jim nodded and the room was silent save the noise the Sheriff made. Handing Jim a cup of coffee, Jameson then moved to sit at his desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. West?"

"Sheriff, I'm here on official business. We got word there is a plot to stop the telegraph from going through to Seattle. I am here to look into the allegations." Jim studied Jameson hoping he wasn't spilling the beans to the wrong person.

"Don't take this wrong but the government sent ONE man? I know something's going on but I've not been able to get a handle on it." Jameson shook his head not giving Jim any insight as to whether or not he was involved in the mess.

"I assure you I can do the job." Jim replied sternly. "But I should be joined later." Jameson seemed to be taking the conversation in stride.

The two men talked for better than an hour and when Jim rose to leave he was still no closer to figuring the Sheriff out. _Either he's in on it and he's one of the best actors I've ever met or he really doesn't know what is going on in his town,_ Jim thought as he headed out of the office.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy surveyed the town and looked again for any signs Artemus might have been there. He had asked all over town the day before and so far no one had seen him. This wasn't like Artemus. Jeremy was about to head toward the far end of town near the doctor's home/office when he spotted the sharply dressed man exiting the hotel. The man stepped out of the hotel and stretched, taking in his surroundings.

He didn't seem to notice Jeremy as he nodded and tipped his hat to a passing couple. Over at the Sheriff's office Jim had closed the door and was about to step down onto the street when he looked over toward the hotel the Sheriff had directed him to. He started and his foot slipped off the boardwalk, causing a couple of young ladies to giggle. Jim grabbed his horse's reins and hurried across the street.

"Howdy, sir…Richmond's the name. James Richmond. I want to talk to some of the residents around here. How about we go get some breakfast and chat a bit?" Richmond vigorously shook Jim's hand and Jim tried not to stare open mouthed.

"Uh…" Jim stammered. "I'm new in town myself but I'd very much like to talk to you." Jim moved to walk beside Richmond as they made their way toward the restaurant.

Jeremy took in the scene before him a shocked look on his face. He decided on a new direction and quickly smoothed his hair and straightened out his clothing before making his way toward the agents.

WWWWWWWWWW

The doctor pulled the curtain that covered the window beside the door to one side and looked out. He knew he had heard something when he was walking past the door. He again heard what he thought were moans. Looking down he spotted the man in a crumpled heap on the porch. Calling to his wife who served as his nurse, the doctor quickly pulled the door open and rushed out.

Kneeling beside the man he checked his injuries. The nurse appeared and they carried the man into the house and to the examination room. The doctor began issuing orders to his nurse as he began to take stock of Artie's injuries.

"Hannah, he's a real mess…bring me the instrument tray." The doctor's wife hurried to comply.

The doctor picked up a pair of long Lister scissors usually used for cutting bandages and began to cut away the cloth surrounding the still oozing gash in his right leg. He pulled the lamp closer as he examined the wounds. As he examined the wound he pulled several strands of dark coarse hair from the wound and noticed several more on the man's clothing.

"Put this in a Petri dish, I want to look at it later." Hannah took the hairs and placed them in a dish. Artie stirred when the doctor began to probe the gash on his leg. He tried to pull his leg away.

"Mister, you need to lie still. You're pretty badly injured and I need to get a good look at you." Seeing the fear in Artie's eyes the doctor looked at him reassuringly, "It's all right, I'm a doctor. My name is Jones…Edward Jones and my nurse is Hannah, she's my wife.

Artie tried to stay conscious as he looked around the room. The room seemed to have all the proper accoutrements of a doctor's office. Artie lay back against the cool examination table and sighed. If these people had any part of those men he had seen earlier he was in no shape to try and fight his way out. He let out a yelp when the doctor pushed on his leg wound.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've got to fully examine you. Do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked as he continued his examination.

"I was headed to Yakima. I remember seeing something coming at me and fighting with it…" Artie decided to keep the details to a minimum until he knew more about these people.

"You do seem to have been in quite a tussle." The doctor commented.

"I don't remember much after that until I woke up here."

The doctor carefully cleaned the wound and applied a salve. He bandaged it and Artie relaxed a little. Next Jones moved up to Artie's ribs. Jones lifted an eyebrow curious at the scars he found. Knowing they were not typical scars an old fur trader would accumulate, he chose to keep silent for the time being. He probed Artie's chest area and Artie hissed.

"How many?" Artie asked with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Jonas asked quizzically.

"How many ribs did I break this time?" Jones continued his examination before answering.

"I would say at least three maybe more. Can you move your left arm at all for me?" Jones said as he began to remove Artie's worn jacket.

"I…can't…" Artie almost growled.

"Don't get worked up, you need to stay calm. I didn't expect you could move that arm. I need to look at it but from what I've seen so far I'd say it's dislocated." Artie rolled his eyes and groaned.

Between Jones and Hannah they were able to remove Artie's jacket and suspenders. Hannah looked on as the doctor unbuttoned his patient's shirt and began to pull it off. Hannah examined the articles of clothing and decided that with a little sewing and a lot of soap she could probably salvage them. She left the room to begin cleaning the clothing and Jones went back to examining his patient.

"Doctor, when can I get out of here? I need to find..." Jones gave Artie a quick double take…_where had this younger voice come from?_

"Sir, I've not finished my exam yet but I would say not for several days at least." Artie tried to rise and the doctor gently pushed him back.

"You need to lie still please." Edward admonished him as he tried to continue his examination.

"You don't understand." Artie tried to plead his case.

"I understand you have a strong desire to leave here, sir. But you have to understand that won't happen for some time. Now lie still and let me finish." Jones rebuked as he reached for Artie's left shoulder.

"Ouch! You don't need to be so rough."

"Sorry sir, but I'll have to get a bit rougher I'm afraid. That shoulder has to be put back in place. This is going to hurt a little…" Jones grasped Artie's shoulder in one hand and his forearm in the other.

"Just tell me when you're..." Artie began.

The doctor knew if he gave his patient a warning his mind would manufacture more pain than he needed right now. Jones tightened his grip on Artie and quickly yanked his forearm down and forward. He smiled as he heard bones snapping back into place. Artie's eyes grew wide at the sudden jolt of pain and he collapsed back onto the table unconscious.

"Now maybe I can continue my examination without interruption." Jones commented to himself as he reached for a sling to hold the arm in place.

Continuing his exam the doctor discovered multiple bruises, cuts and abrasions, all of which he carefully cleaned and then he bandaged the worst ones. Jones shook his head wondering what had happened to this man. He reached for the old man's face to clean some cuts and rolled the man's face to the side. Pulling the light closer to the examination table, Edward gently began to swab a cut on Artie's cheek with iodine. As he swabbed a particularly nasty cut the iodine slid down Artie's cheek forming a pool when it reached his beard.

Jones paused and looked curiously at the pool of liquid. As he reached to lift the light his wife appeared and picked up the lamp. Turning back to his work Edward carefully examined his patient's beard and became even more confused. The beard did not appear to be real. His wife gasped and Jones turned to look at her.

"Until he can explain this I think we need to keep this to ourselves, Hannah." Jones expression told his wife all she needed to know and she nodded her ascent.

"Did you wash his clothes? Maybe there is something in them that might tell us who he is."

"No dear, I put them by the basin but I thought you might need my help. I was planning on washing them later." Hannah looked apologetic.

"You did a good thing, dear. We can go through his pockets later."

Jones quickly completed his exam and treated the man's many wounds. They gently transferred him to one of the beds Jones had available for patients he needed to keep a close eye on. Who was this man and why was he wearing a disguise? And how had he gotten all those other scars? Jones found he had far more questions than answers but he knew he would have to wait until the man woke before he had any hopes of getting the answers he wanted.

"Hannah, until this man comes to and we can talk to him I don't think we should tell anyone he's here." Hannah looked at her husband surprised.

"But Ed, what if he's a criminal?" Hannah asked cautiously.

"In his condition he'll not be doing us any harm. But something about him tells me he's no criminal. We'll just have to wait." He sighed and pulled on the blankets and covered his patient up.

WWWWWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Richmond and Jim sat at the table talking quietly as the waitress approached with their food. They stopped their conversation until she had placed the plates before them and resumed when she turned and walked away.

"Why would President Grant send you here? We haven't even had time to get ourselves in place yet let alone assess the situation and decide if we will need outside help." Jim sounded hurt.

"It's not like that James. When there was no word from Artemus…" Richmond began and Jim's head snapped up from his plate of steak and eggs.

"What do you mean no word from Artie? There's no way to contact you from here." Jim looked worried.

"He was supposed to send Henrietta with a message when he arrived and when the bird failed to show up we sent Arabella. She returned alone." Richmond watched Jim closely.

"But he left days before me and I know I took the same trail he did, it's the only one you can take from the ferry landing." Before Jim could ask any questions an old fur trader stumbled into the back of his chair. Jim looked up, instinctively on guard for trouble.

"Sorry mister." The old timer mumbled as he winked at the Colonel.

"Sir, have you eaten yet?" Richmond asked as he stared intently at the old man.

"No sonny I haven't, that's why I come in here." The old man smirked.

"Please, we have only just started to enjoy our meal, join us." Jim's jaw dropped.

"Sir…"

"Now, Mr. West, I need to hear as much input as possible from everyone in these parts." Richmond quickly slipped into his role as a land baron. "And who better to speak to than a fur trader?" Richmond gestured to the man to take a seat and he ordered another breakfast.

"Artie, where have you been?" Jim demanded harshly as the waitress brought out the meal.

"I was just about to ask if you had seen him, Jim. It's me Jeremy." Jim did a double take, Jeremy had made a fantastic effort looking so much like his partner would have in disguise.

"I take it Mr. Pike that you have not seen our wayward agent then." Richmond stated disappointingly.

"No, sir. When I got here I fully expected to meet up with him but no one in town recalls seeing another fur trader. Jim, Artemus didn't say anything to you about changing his disguise did he?"

"No, when he left he had everything he needed for the fur trader outfit. I helped him pack the pelts myself. Jeremy did you check all over town, it seems unlikely that no one saw him." Jim asked curious.

"Trust me, Jim, I checked every place in this town. Heck, I even checked outlying farms hoping he had stopped somewhere but no one has seen him." Jeremy shook his head.

"You checked every business?" Richmond asked as he took a bite of food.

"Yes, sir…well all but the doctor's office. I was on my way there when I saw you two. Quite frankly, sir, it was a bit of a shock to see you here. May I ask why you are here?' Jeremy looked at their boss over a steaming mug of coffee.

"The President thought it might be better to have someone with more authority in town just in case something went wrong." Richmond scowled. "And of course we all know NOTHING ever goes wrong where West and Gordon are concerned." Jeremy snickered and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Well, sonny, I don't like people much." Jeremy slipped quickly back into character when the waitress moved past them to a table near the back of the restaurant. "But iffn you want my opinion I'll be happy to give it ta ya."

"Why yes, old timer, I want the opinion of all the citizens. I want my ranch to be accepted readily. And that means getting the opinion from every citizen of these parts." Richmond lowered his voice when the woman headed back into the kitchen.

"Sir, if we could get back to the matter at hand." Jim pressed the Colonel.

"Yes, Jim. I'll go speak to the doctor myself. I can use my cover as James Richmond, cattle and land baron." Jeremy and Jim exchanged glances and Jeremy snickered.

"You find something funny, Mr. Pike?" Richmond glared at his subordinate.

"Uh…no sir, it's just that weren't you the one who taught us at the academy to come up with names for our undercover selves?" Jim snorted his coffee spilling some onto the tablecloth.

"Yes, MR. Pike I did teach that, however this situation called for something a little different." Richmond glared, daring him to continue. When Pike remained silent Richmond went on.

"Jim, find a Mr. Trenton McKenzie. He's the one trying to set up shop here. He may be able to shed some light on the situation. Mr. Pike I want you to scout around the area…keep looking there may be something you've missed or someone you haven't spoken to yet."

"Yes, sir." Both men answered in unison as Jeremy rose to leave.

"Thank you for the meal, sonny. I'm sure I'll be seeing ya around town. I'm gonna go look for my friend again." Jeremy nodded and touched the brim of his hat in salute before he turned and left.

Jim and Richmond sat speaking quietly for a few minutes before Jim excused himself to complete his assigned task. Richmond fluttered around the dining room chatting amicably with the customers, getting to know them before he too left.

WWWWWWWWWW

"It's done, Boss. We dumped him on the doctor's porch just like you said." Jeff was fidgeting.

"And you are certain no one saw you? No one followed you back here?" The man looked at him with a steely glare.

"I'm positive, Boss! It was still dark and no one was around. We dumped him and left."

"Did you burn the ID like I told you to?" the man asked without looking up from the paperwork spread out before him.

"Yeah I took care of that myself, Boss." Jeff shifted his weight from foot to foot. _If he finds out I lost it on the way back here he'll kill me for sure._

"Fine. I spoke to Running Bear yesterday. He assures me his people will do what I want." The man remarked. "It seems they practically worship this creature we have and they will do anything to get him back. Rotten savages…when this is all over I want you to round up all the Indians that are helping me and kill them." The look in the man's eyes told Jeff there would be no room for mistakes this time.

"Yes, sir, it'll be done." Jeff didn't wait to be dismissed, he turned and quickly left the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jones felt Artie's forehead and asked his wife to get some ice water. He took a folded cloth and dabbed at the sweat on Artie's forehead. He had known this could happen but he had fervently hoped it wouldn't. This man's system was seriously overtaxed as it was and contracting a fever or worse might not bode well for him.

Hannah entered the room to find her husband trying to hold the patient still. He seemed to be in the grips of some kind of nightmare. She placed the large basin with the chunk of ice surrounded by water on the nightstand beside the bed.

"How is he doing?"

"He's a sick man, Hannah. He's been babbling about someone named Jim and seeing a beast."

"You don't think he means…" She let her sentence trail off.

"Hannah you know I don't believe in those creatures, if he came across one I do not think we would be having this conversation. No, most of these wounds were caused by a fall. I have to talk to the Sheriff. If this man did indeed meet one of these 'mythical' beasts and they are going to start attacking people on the road he's going to have to do something."

"Edward you've heard the stories. Surely you can't disbelieve them." Hannah reproached him.

"Unless I see one with my own eyes I can not believe they truly exist. It's probably some man dressed in a costume trying to scare people off. There are a dozen reasons for someone to want to get his hands on the land in this area." Jones stared icily at his wife. Hannah and Edward turned to look at their patient when he began to moan.

"Gotta find Jim…gotta talk to Jim. Jim? I gotta tell you about the men." Edward shook his head sadly.

"The poor man's in a state of delirium. This fever's hit him pretty hard."

"What would cause this? We've not seen this in any of your other patients who claimed they were attacked." Hannah asked.

"I've never had a patient in this bad of shape before. He's pretty banged up and we have no idea how long he went untreated. He had a lot of infections in his wounds."

"Will he make it, dear?" Hannah wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Seems a terrible way for an old man to go."

"Things are not always as they seem Hannah." His wife looked at him quizzically. "Only time will tell but he seems to have a strong will and he is in remarkable shape. We'll just keep up with the ice water and medications and pray for the best." Edward tucked the blankets around Artie and told his wife to keep up the ice water treatments. He grabbed his hat and jacket and headed out to find the Sheriff.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy tied his mule to the hitching post and approached the doctor's home and office. Stepping up to the door he rapped with his knuckles. Jeremy rumpled his hair and held his tattered hat in his hands wringing the brim while he waited. He looked up as the door was opened by an older woman wiping her hands on a small towel.

"If you're looking for the doctor he isn't here right now but I expect him back soon." The woman smiled at him.

"Maybe you kin help me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was ta meet him here in town yesterdee and he ain't showed up." Jeremy looked at her hopefully.

"What's he look like?" The woman asked, a little wearily as she glanced back inside the house.

"Well…I guess a lot like me." Jeremy replied scratching his bewigged head. "You know, you seen one old fur trader you seen em all." He chuckled and the woman smiled.

"I've been busy with spring cleaning. I don't think I've seen your friend. But if you don't mind waiting you could come and wait for my husband. The doctor should be back after he sees the Sher…a sick patient he's been looking in on." Jeremy pretended not to notice her quick if clumsy correction.

"No thank you ma'am. I'll just come back later if that's all right. I gotta sell some of my pelts and I'm ta see the man over at the mercantile before noon. I'd sure appreciate it ifn you could tell the Doctor I was here and that I'll be back." Jeremy winked at her and put his hat back on his head and turned to leave.

"I'll…do that. If you come back around noon you're welcome to stay to dinner." She called to him as she watched him untie his mule and pull him behind him as he headed toward the mercantile.

WWWWWWWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

"You say you found this man on your porch? Do you have any idea who left him there?" The Sheriff questioned the doctor.

"I was passing the door on my way to my office when I heard the moaning. It was still dark so even if they were in the area I wouldn't have seen them."

"I wonder why they didn't knock on your door." The Sheriff muttered.

"I would like an answer to that myself. The man is pretty banged up…looks like he took a tumble off the one of the cliffs around here." The Sheriff grabbed paper and pencil and looked at the doctor.

"He's not been coherent enough to tell me that. He just babbles and in his feverish state I wouldn't count on much of anything he says to be very reliable."

"If you can give me a description I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything. Do you know his name?" The Sheriff looked up when Edward hesitated.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"What…no. He's just difficult to describe with all the swelling and such. He appears to be a man in his late 50's or so. Graying hair and a bushy beard. Typical fur trader I suppose." The Sheriff's head snapped up.

"Fur trader you say. There was a fur trader fellow in here yesterday looking for a friend of his. I wonder if this is the man he's looking for."

"It sure would be a help to me if he was. It's hard for me to treat him when I don't know any of his medical history. And speaking of my patient I had better get back there. I left Hannah with him. I'll talk to you later Marc." The doctor rose and left wondering if he should have told the Sheriff what he knew about the strange patient in his care.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim made his way to a table near the rear of the restaurant and asked if he could join the Colonel. Making polite small talk they waited until the waitress brought their food before getting down to business.

"Any news about Artie, sir?" Jim asked hopeful.

"None. I was hoping you might have some." Richmond pushed the food around his plate.

"Seems the only old man in town anyone recalls seeing is Jeremy. Artie HAS to be here somewhere." Jim pounded his fist on the table causing nearby diners to look in their direction.

"Calm down, West. We can't have people getting nosy. Maybe Mr. Pike has found something. He'll contact us when he can."

"Yes, sir, I suppose you're right." Jim sighed.

"I did make some headway into YOUR mission. You DO remember your job don't you?"

"Yes sir," Jim intoned, "I remember. What have you found out?"

"That the people in this town have mouths like steel traps. Whatever goes in doesn't come out easy!" Jim raised an eyebrow and Richmond continued.

"I slipped some questions into my conversations with the townsfolk. You know, asking about the town…who really runs what...why there's no telegraph yet. They talked my ears off on the first two questions but after that every single one of their mouths clamped shut tighter than the vault at Fort Knox!"

"You'd think people would have opinions on both sides of the issue. Usually citizens find it hard to keep their opinions to themselves." Jim mused.

"Not here…something has these people too scared to talk. Maybe Mr. Pike can snoop around and see what he might be able to overhear. I'll talk to him when I see him later. Right now I want you to scout around town. Ask the townsfolk about the telegraph. Use your government ID if you have to but get us some answers." Richmond and Jim sat quietly finishing their meal.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim stepped out of the sparsely furnished telegraph office more frustrated than he had been so far. Mr. McKenzie didn't know what was going on in the territory. He had just been sent there by Western Union when they had taken over putting the lines through. McKenzie had told Jim the records that were still there had been badly burned and he was still trying to put them as well as the office back together. _This case is getting more discouraging by the minute,I_ Jim thought as he pulled Blackjack's reins free from the hitching post and climbed up into the saddle.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hannah was just setting the last dishes on the table when Edward entered his home and hung his hat and jacket on the coat rack. He entered the dining room and walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Jeremy jumped to his feet and stood nervously by the table. Hannah pulled back from her husband.

"Dear, we have company." She nodded in Jeremy's direction. Edward did a double take when he took in Jeremy's appearance.

"I'm Edward Jones, sir." Jones extended his hand and he was somewhat shocked by the strong grip he received in return.

"Names Peters…Jeb Peterson. I came to talk to you doctor." Jeremy pulled his hand back and went back to nervously wringing the brim of his hat in his hands.

"If it's not too pressing, I'd like my husband to eat dinner first. He ran out of here like he was on fire this morning without getting his breakfast. And my offer to you still stands…please sit and join us." Hannah gestured to Jeremy.

Jeremy knew if he was to get any information out of the good doctor he would have to play this out so he walked over to the side board Hannah had indicated and washed up in the basin placed there. As he took his seat he noticed the doctor staring intently at him. Jeremy tried not to fidget as he accepted a plate form Mrs. Jones.

"Mr. Peterson may I ask how you came to our little town?" Edward started a conversation.

"Jus in the area trappin and lookin ta sell my pelts. I was ta meet my freend here but so far I ain't seen him." Jeremy tried to sound anxious.

"What does your friend look like?" Jones asked exchanging looks with his wife when they heard a noise from one of the other rooms.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I think our patient needs to be tended to. I'll be right back." Hannah jumped up and left the table. Jeremy stared quizzically at her quickly retreating back.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Shhh," Hannah whispered to the feverish man as she applied another cold compress to his forehead. "Just conserve your strength and relax."

"That voice…" Artie's eyes stared vacantly. "That voice…"

"Shhh it's going to be all right. That man is leaving soon you don't have to worry about him." Hannah dabbed his face with the cool cloth and Artie succumbed to its numbing effect and drifted off into a restless sleep again.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Ahem…" Edward cleared his throat bringing Jeremy back to the conversation. "We were talking about your friend…"

"Oh yeah…well he's…uh…he's old like me. His clothes has seen better days I'm sure." Jeremy wished again that he had some idea of what Artie's disguise was. "I ain't seed him in a while soses I can't really tell ya. We just agree ta meet up at least once a year and this year it was here." Jeremy noted the nervous glances being passed across the table.

"Well, Mr. Peterson, I wish I could help you but we've not seen anyone matching that description. Where are you staying? If I see or hear anything I'll get in touch with you." Jones looked at Jeremy, studying him intently.

"I have a campsite just past the edge of the other side of town." Jeremy motioned with his thumb in the direction of his camp.

"Very good then, if we hear anything I'll get word to you out there if I don't see you in town. Do you plan on staying long?"

"Well, I didn't intend ta stay very long but now well I gotta stay till my freend is found." Jeremy thanked Mrs. Jones for the fine meal and let himself out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy slowly made his way through the saloon to the table near the back when he looked through the doors and saw Jim talking to men who appeared to be cowhands. He stood silently nearby waiting to be acknowledged. Finally as he finished his conversation with the men Jim turned around.

"Something I can help you with old timer?" Jim smiled at him.

"I'd like a word with ya, sonny." Jeremy replied as Jim excused himself and rose to face the old man.

"Sure, why don't we take this table and leave these men to their beer?" Jim gestured to a table out of earshot.

They took their seats and Jim signaled for some beer to be brought over. They engaged in small talk while they waited. Jeremy, keeping in character as the old fur trader, asking how Jim's investigation was going and if the government was going to do anything about the hostilities in the area and Jim reassuring him the government would assess the situation and act quickly.

"What's up I thought we had arranged a meeting for tonight?" Jim spoke softly as he looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"I didn't think this could wait. Jim, I've just come from the doctor's home. I think he knows more than he's telling. He and his wife looked like they wanted to make a run for it when I described Artemus to them and asked if they had seen him." Jeremy took a sip of his beer.

"You don't say, old timer?" Jim commented loudly, "I'd be very interested in hearing more about your travels." Jim went on as he noticed a couple of men staring at them, the men went back to their beers. Jim and Jeremy returned to their conversation.

"I'll go talk to him in my official capacity maybe that'll get something out of him." Jim tossed some coins onto the table.

"Thanks for the interesting conversation, old timer. Here get yourself something to eat on me. I'll be around for a few days if you'd care to share more of your stories with me. I'd be especially interested in the one about the beast." Jim said loudly as he rose to leave, feeling several pairs of eyes on his back as he made his way out of the saloon.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hannah returned to the dining room and began to clear away the dishes. Edward was sitting at the table sipping his coffee deep in thought.

"Edward, your patient heard Mr. Peterson. He knows that man I'm sure of it. Why didn't we tell him his friend is here?" Hannah wanted to know.

"I'm not sure…I…I just know there's more going on here than meets the eye." Edward spoke solemnly. Standing up, he excused himself and went to check on his patient.

WWWWWWWWWW


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was feeling more disgruntled than ever. No one had seen his partner and if any of these people knew anything about what was going on they were very good at hiding that fact. He was so distracted by his thoughts he failed to notice the woman leaving the mercantile with a large stack of neatly piled packages until it was too late. He almost knocked the woman over and succeeded in tumbling her packages to the boardwalk.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Jim apologized as he began picking up the packages. "Is this your wagon?" He asked indicating the wagon parked in front of the store. At the woman's nod he began putting her packages in the back.

"That's quite a load you have, I'd be happy to accompany you and help you with them on the other end. It's the least I could do." Jim flashed her a smile.

"That's quite all right. I have hands at the ranch to help me with that." She smiled back at him as she moved close to him with a large package she struggled to place in the wagon.

"Take a word of advice and stop looking into the telegraph matter. You'll end up worse than your friend if you don't." She whispered as Jim tried to keep his expression in check.

"Thank you for your help. I live on the Double Bar J ranch about three miles east of town…come on out for supper I'd love to show you around." She called out to Jim as she climbed into the seat and took the reins.

"Thank you ma'am I think I'll take you up on that." Jim tipped his hat in her direction and smiled. _Right AFTER I talk to the Colonel!_ Jim thought as he went in search of his superior.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy sat in his camp staring at the flames waiting for his coffee to boil. There had to be something they were missing. Someone they had not yet talked to. Maybe when he met the Colonel later he would have something new for them. He was positive there was something going on at the ranch he had been tossed off of yesterday and he would have to find another way in to investigate further.

"Why do I get the feeling that doctor was hiding something?" Jeremy talked quietly to himself as he poured a steaming cup of coffee and took a sip. "I hope Jim is having better luck. I think I'll go have a chat with him…something's not right here." Jeremy finished his coffee and headed into town opting to stay in the disguise of the fur trader.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Wake it up." The man paced back and forth in front of the large cage.

"But Boss…" Jeff and his men looked at him, fear written on their faces.

"Are you daring to defy me?" He bellowed. "I want that creature awake…NOW! I need to see just how badly damaged it is. If that agent's tussle with our furry friend has damaged him too much I'll kill that government agent myself." The man's pacing increased as he impatiently waited.

Jeff grabbed the long pole off the wall and cautiously approached the cage. Putting the pole between two of the bars he carefully slid the end of the pole toward the sleeping animal. Tentatively he poked it. Getting no response he pushed harder with the pole. The Sasquatch finally began to move. Frustrated with the slow progress the man strode forward and yanked the pole from Jeff's hands.

"I do not have all day!" The man pulled back on the pole and stabbed at the animal hitting it in the chest.

The Sasquatch shook its head as it became aware of its surroundings. He looked around and growled. Seeing the bars of the cage all around him enraged the beast. He turned to look at the offending human when the pole struck him again. Breathing deep, the Sasquatch roared and rose. He charged the bars reaching through as far as he could, trying to reach the human.

"Look at that! The same injuries on a human would probably have come close to killing them…he acts as if he isn't even aware he's been hurt." The man said as he jumped back out of the animal's reach. Lowering the pole the man brushed his hands together and looked at his men.

"Go to Chief Running Bear. Tell him I am ready to make a deal. He gives me the men I want and tells them they are to listen to anything I tell them….OR I will kill their sacred Sasquatch." The man again jabbed at the animal causing it growl. Pushing the pole through the bars he shoved the creature toward the far side of the cage.

Jeff nodded to the other two men and they quickly left the room. The man pulled the pole from the cage and returned it to the rack on the wall. Then he turned and leaned on the wall crossing his arms and stared at the beast. The Sasquatch bared his teeth and growled.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hannah looked up as her husband entered the room. He had a troubled look on his face and didn't even acknowledge her as she moved to allow him to sit next to the patient. Edward perched on the edge of the bed just staring at Artie.

"Dear?" Hannah asked warily.

"There is something more going on in this town than meets the eye. There is a government agent asking questions about the telegraph wires they have been trying to put through…a dandy shows up asking about buying land…and then there's Mr. Peterson. Somehow they all tie in together and I have a feeling this man does too. I just wish I knew what side they were all on." Jones shook his head and sighed.

"Dear, you said one of the men was a government agent. Why not find him and talk to him? Could be this man works with him." Edward looked at his wife and smiled.

"Hannah my dear, sometimes you have a way about you of smacking me up along side the head with the very facts that have been staring me in the face the whole time."

Jones quickly checked Artie's wounds and applied new dressings. He didn't like the look of the gash on his leg and asked his wife to keep a close eye on him while he went out to find the agent.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim made his way toward the saloon, hoping to find Colonel Richmond. Glancing over the swinging doors he saw the object of his search. Pushing the door inward, he entered the saloon and made his way over to the Colonel's table.

"I see great things for this area, sir." The Colonel was saying as he waved Jim over and motioned to an empty seat. "Yes, sir I see big things for this area and I want to be in on them. Tell your boss I'd like to come out to his ranch and pay him a visit. I'll be out that way tomorrow." Jim waited patiently until the man left the table.

"Sir, we need to talk." Jim back when a barmaid approached.

"Brandy for my friend here...the best you have. My friend here and I have big things to talk about BIIIG things!" Richmond stayed in character, causing Jim to cringe.

"So, Mr. West how goes your investigation?" Richmond asked loudly knowing they were probably being watched.

"Slowly Mr. Richmond, very slowly. Seems you have a much better chance of getting people in this area to talk than I do. I'm only here to help in any way I can but these people look at me as more of a threat than a help." Jim picked up the brandy the barmaid had placed in front of him and took a small sip.

"Well I for one welcome your help sir. If it takes the government's intervention to get that telegraph line though I'm all for it! Yes sireee…why even Seattle has those what do you call em…"telephone" lines. I'd like to see that for this area but this area needs that telegraph first." Jim was watching the saloon patrons trying to see if he could pinpoint their surveillance.

"Yes, sir, being allowed to run telegraph lines through here would really drive up the overall value of the area." Jim commented as he watched two men finish their drinks and leave.

"James," Richmond leaned in toward the table. "have you any word about Artemus?" Sighing Jim shook his head.

"Mind if I join you gentlemen?" Edward Jones asked, Jim looked shocked at not having heard his approach.

"Well…this was to be a private conversation." Jim began only to be cut off.

"I believe I may know something about this man you are looking for." Jim motioned for him to sit.

"What do you know of the old timer?" Jim asked pointedly.

"I know he's not what he appears to be." Jones looked Jim in the eye. Richmond's sharp intake of breath made Jones look toward him.

"Are you part of whatever is going on?" He demanded as Richmond and Jim exchanged worried glances.

"Is there somewhere less...public we can talk?" Jim asked as he finished his brandy, Jones nodded.

"Gentlemen my wife is quite an excellent cook. I haven't yet had the opportunity to speak to either of you and I would be honored if you would join us for supper. I know it's rather early but I can take you on a small tour of the area first if you'd like." Jones spoke loudly.

"That's a fine idea, sir, a fine idea!" Richmond replied as they rose and made their way to the door.

"Watch out, sir," Jim whispered, "I saw those two men ride out of town but a few of their friends seem to have followed us."

"Let's take my carriage gentlemen it will be a better ride than horses." Richmond told the men as they headed toward the livery stable.

Jeremy stopped to wipe his face on his handkerchief when he noticed Jim and Richmond walking with Dr. Jones toward the livery stable. He also noted they were being shadowed. Thinking quickly, he tied his mule to a nearby tree and made his way stealthily across the street and around the building coming up behind the men hidden in the shadows.

As they stepped off the boardwalk to cross the alleyway Jim noted movement in the shadows. Whispering a warning he quickly turned and flung himself toward the figure. Immediately three more men jumped out and surrounded them. Jim pushed the man closest to him backward and brought his right hand up in a biting uppercut, striking the man on the chin, sending him back against the wall. Jim looked over to see that Jeremy had appeared and seemed to be holding his own, although his "beard" was missing pieces.

Colonel Richmond was not dressed for fighting and it showed. His movements were hindered by his clothing and his opponent was taking advantage. Jim saw the man advance on his superior but there was little aid he could render as he was struck by a glancing blow. As he kicked out with a leg to his attackers abdomen pushing him back, Jim saw the Colonel being struck from behind.

Jeremy dealt with his attacker in much the same way as Jim. Dispatching him swiftly and turning to aid their boss. Jeremy pulled the board from the man's grasp and slammed it into his ribs. The man went down to the ground gasping for air. Jeremy rushed over to Richmond and bent over him. There was a small cut on the back of his head that was bleeding, other than that he didn't appear to be harmed.

"I'm all right, Pike," Richmond intoned irritated as Jeremy helped him to his feet.

"Where's the doctor?" Jim asked as he hauled his attacker to his feet.

"I am right here, gentlemen." All heads turned toward the sound of the voice.

Jones was coming around the corner of the building a scuffed up man in tow. The doctor had a scrape on his chin and what Jim thought would be a good shiner by tomorrow on his right eye. The doctor dumped his charge unceremoniously next to the other men. He wiped dirt off his jacket and looked up at the astonished agents.

"Yes, gentlemen?" Edward trying to look innocent, Jim paused before he spoke.

"No doctor I know can fight like that." Jim stared back at him.

"I had a…varied background." Jones shrugged as he reached for the Colonel to check his wound.

"This needs stitches I think we should head to my office." Jones remarked as he checked the wound. He looked at the faces around him and continued. "Besides, I have something at my home I think you need to see."

WWWWWWWWWW

"The Boss will be pleased you see things his way, Chief." Jeff was talking to Chief Running Bear.

"I care not for what your boss wants. We do what we need to do to get the sacred animal free." The Chief glared at Jeff wishing he could just put an arrow in him and be done dealing with these nasty white men.

"You'd best not take that tone when you speak to my employer." Jeff returned the cold-hearted stare. "At least not if you want your stinking animal back." Jeff grinned evilly.

"All will be done as agreed upon. You will be responsible for taking the lives of the who are interfering. That was not part of our agreement." The Chief spit fire from his eyes.

"I'll let my boss know. I think I can arrange to take care of them…maybe I'll use a trick or two I've learned around here." Jeff stood and left without bidding proper goodbyes to his host.

"Stinking white man!" The Chief spat. "When this is over I will plunge the knife into his heart myself. IF I can find his heart." The Chief commented to his shaman who stared icily at the white man's quickly retreating back.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hannah heard the voices in the outer room and she quickly left the patient's side. Stepping out of the room she wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. She started when she saw the motley crew before her. Quickly coming to her senses, she saw that her husband had a handkerchief pressed to one man's head.

"Oh dear!' She exclaimed as she quickly ushered the group to the examination room. "In here gentlemen, it's a good thing I took the time to clean this room after…" She froze for a second, "the last patient you saw." She finished.

"It's all right, Hannah. I brought them here to see our patient. Mr. Peterson here you know. This is Mr. James West and the one bleeding on our floor is Mr. Richmond." Edward steered Richmond toward the exam table as Hannah produced clean cloths and his instrument tray.

Hannah moved to the other side of the examination table as Edward removed the handkerchief from the crown of Richmond's head. Handing her husband instruments off his tray they treated his wound. Jim and Jeremy were given a quick once over, Hannah mused that Jeremy might not be half bad looking once he fully discarded his damaged disguise. She noted Jim was practically chomping at the bit for the doctor to finish his work and he almost vaulted from the table when his turn was done.

"Doctor, I hate to be so abrupt…" Jim began and glared when Jeremy pretended to choke.

"BUT…" Jim continued silencing Jeremy with another glare, "you said there was something here we needed to see." Jim looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Ah yes, gentlemen. Right this way." He led them from the room.

WWWWWWWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

"That is good news. For a change you haven't disappointed me." The man stared at his subordinate from behind his massive and ornately carved desk.

"Yes, sir. When will the next stage of your plan begin?" Jeff asked as he stood rigidly.

"Tonight. Tell Running Bear I want an attack on the town tonight." Jeff looked at his boss.

"The town…not settlers? Begging your pardon, Boss but that would be asking for trouble. Everyone knows Indians don't attack a town at night." Jeff began to nervously wring his hat in his hands.

"Oh they will not attack the town itself. I merely want them to find that loud mouthed Richmond fellow and silence him." The man had an evil grin on his face. "I will not have him come in here and take what I have been building up for so long. I need…no…I want this area and no eastern dandy will stand in my way."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Rutledge." Jeff stared in fear at his boss. "I mean yes boss."

"Jeff…we are alone so I won't take disciplinary action against you." Jeff turned to leave but the icy tone in Rultedge's voice made him stop. "Make that mistake again in public and I will cut you down where you stand." Jeff nodded and hurried out of the office.

WWWWWWWWWW

"This man was quite literally dumped on our doorstep." Jones spoke softly as they stopped in front of a door. "Of course in my examination I noticed some…irregularities, but I left things in place." Jones quietly pushed the door open and held it for the men.

Jim peered into the room and saw the patient in the bed. Before Richmond or Jeremy could react Jim pushed past them and made his way to the bed. Sitting in the chair Hannah had vacated when she had heard their arrival, Jim leaned forward and looked at his partner.

"Artie?" The "older" man's head turned toward the voice.

"J…Jim?" Artie tried to force his bleary eyes to focus.

"Yeah, pal, it's me. What happened to you?"

"A Sasquatch and I got into a fight with the mountain…care to guess which one lost?" Artie chuckled causing a fit of coughing.

"Take it easy, Artemus." Richmond said from his spot at the foot of the bed.

Recognizing the sound of the voice, Artie pulled his head up to look. Seeing Richmond he then scanned the other faces in the room. The doctor and his wife he figured out quickly…the old fur trader he could only guess was none other than Jeremy Pike. His head fell back against the pillows and Hannah leaned over with a damp cloth and wiped his forehead. Jim looked across the bed at her.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"What exactly happened to him is anyone's guess." Edward interjected. "He has said some things…mostly ramblings…in his fever induced delirium, but nothing we could make any sense out of."

"He is going to be okay isn't he?" Jim asked.

"I'll be fine, Mother." Artie smiled up at his partner, "But before the doctor tries to give me something to put me back to sleep, there's something I need to tell you.

"It'll keep Artemus, you rest we can talk later." Richmond spoke quietly as Artie vehemently shook his head.

"No…now. There is something going on here. I saw…"Artie paused and Hannah stepped in and helped him sip some water.

"Artie whatever it is it'll keep." Jim spoke softly but sternly to his partner.

"The Sasquatch…" All eyes looked at Artie.

"The what?" Richmond asked perplexed.

"Artie that's a mythical creature." Jim intoned.

"If it's so mythical how come I saw one? I ended up in a fight with one on the top of a ridge not far from town." Jim's face lost all color as his mind drifted back to the tufts of fur he had found on the cliffs edge.

"I found a spot on a ridge where it looked like two animals had fought but Artie you weren't there." Jim sounded defensive.

"I was picked up by a couple of men. I suspect they were the same ones who carted the Sasquatch off." Even without the benefit of medicine Artie was quickly losing his battle to remain awake.

"The doctor says you were dumped on his doorstep."

"Yeah by the men…" Artie insisted. "they slung me over a horse and brought me here. They didn't know I was conscious." Artie was clearly fighting hard to stay awake. Jones looked at Richmond and shook his head.

"All right, all right, Artemus. Do you know what these men were trying to do?" Richmond wanted to get as much information as he could from Artie as quickly as he could.

"No, just that they seemed pretty interested in that animal. They didn't seem to care if I lived or died but they wanted to make sure there wasn't a mark on that animal. They left me there…"Artie shuddered at the memory, "to die. But something or someone must have changed their minds. They came back a while later and got me and I guess that's when they brought me here." Artie was sweating profusely and Hanna had to wipe his brow again.

"Gentlemen, Artemus needs to get some sleep. Maybe he'll remember what happened better after he's slept." Jones stated as he ushered them out of the room.

"Wait," Artie tried to rise, his head swimming, "It's just like I told you!" Jones pulled the door closed effectively cutting off any further protests Artie might attempt.

Artie flung the covers back and stumbled from the bed. Hearing voices in the hall he used the furniture to aid his way to the door. Leaning on the door more for support than anything else Artie heard their conversation through the door. _They don't believe me! _Artie thought as he rested his weary head against the door. _I'm not delirious, why would I lie? I'll find that Sasquatch and prove it to them!_ Artie pushed off the door and half walked half fell toward his clothes Hannah had cleaned and repaired.

His leg nearly collapsed under him but Artie clamped his mouth shut to keep from crying out. After several attempts he had finally dressed himself leaving his left arm still tightly wrapped. Checking the door he could hear the hushed tones of conversation from the sitting room down the hall. _Damn, you'd think at least Jim would believe me,_ Artie sighed as he turned to inspect the room.

Hobbling over to the window he looked out and noted the ground was quite close. Carefully opening the window Artie looked around the room one last time. Grabbing a small bag from his piled belongings in one corner, he filled it with the medical supplies and medicines that were on the nightstand. Dropping it out the window he stopped to listen to make sure no one had heard the bag as it hit the ground below.

Getting his injured leg out the window was no easy task and Artie was soaked in sweat by the time he had finally managed to drop to the ground. _It's a good thing Jim isn't here he'd never let me hear the end of this…I must look like an idiot, _Artie thought as he scooped up the bag and headed for the small out building behind the doctor's home.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and Jeremy leaned forward in their wing backed chairs in the parlor of the doctor's home telling their parts in the current mission. Jones had forced Colonel Richmond to lie on the settee with an ice pack on his head. Hannah was in the kitchen beginning supper leaving the men to talk freely.

"And you're sure someone is trying to buy up all the land just so they can control the miners over in Idaho?" Jones asked skeptically.

"Yes and no." Richmond replied from the settee. "Yes someone is buying up all the land in this area but no not to control the miners so to speak. It's more to control the resources this area has to offer." Jones raised an eyebrow at them.

"Doctor Jones, what our superior is trying to say…" Jeremy took up the conversation, "is that the miners have to stop here to get their supplies on the way to Idaho right?" Jones nodded and Jeremy continued.

"Well someone has been buying up not just the land but farms, fruit orchards, vegetable farms, virtually all of the supplies the miners need. Someone is trying to corner the market and they don't care who they stomp on to get what they want. That is why it is imperative that the government finds out who this person is and puts a stop it."

"Monopolies have broken more towns than they have ever helped." Richmond added. "And from all reports whoever is behind this will stop at nothing to achieve their goal." Jones shook his head and sighed in disgust.

"So that's why Mr. West was sent in…to investigate the attacks against the company putting the telegraph lines in." Jim nodded. "But that doesn't explain the rest of you."

"Well, the information about what the culprit was really after had come to light and there was no way to get the information to James so I came in as a land speculator. I was hoping to draw the man out into the open…" Richmond chuckled and adjusted the ice pack.

"Seems like you did a fine job of that, Mr. Richmond." Jones grinned.

"Yes it sure seems that way doesn't it." Richmond commented. "And now whoever is behind all this knows we're all together." Richmond looked downcast.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later, sir." Jim told him.

"What about what Artemus said?" Jeremy spoke quietly as he glanced down the hall.

"Oh he's delirious from fever." Jones intoned. "I wouldn't put much stock in what he says just now." Jim shook his head.

"If there's one thing I know it's my partner. If Artie says he saw something I think we should look into it." Jeremy nodded and Richmond looked between his agents.

"Gentlemen, need I remind you I live here and I know the legends. That beast your friend talked about is a myth. Oh, of course the Indians believe in the Sasquatch as they call it…they believe in a lot of things we haven't been able to prove." Jones shook his head.

"Well, I believe Artie saw something. And we owe it to him to investigate it. If Artie's right it just might be the break we need." Jim spoke sternly.

"I left him a sleeping powder…he should be sleeping for a few hours yet. I'll let you talk to him when he wakes up and you can decide what to do then." Jones told them, eliciting nods from the men.

Hannah entered the room with a tray containing a coffee pot and several cups. She thought they might like a cup of coffee while they waited for supper. She began to pour as the men speculated on what Artie might have seen.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie entered the small building that served as a stable for the doctor's horse and buggy and also served as a storage shed and looked around. He eyed the buggy longingly, knowing there was no way he could hitch the horse to it, he turned his attention toward the storage side of the building. He crossed the space and set his bag down on a stool sitting in front of a long counter attached to the wall.

Looking again at the buggy, Artie pushed himself off the counter and stumbled toward it. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer of thanks, the doctor had left his traveling medical bag in the seat. Artie picked it up and made his way back to the counter.

Selecting some tools he began to fashion some items he thought he might need. He had seen some of the wounds the Sasquatch had gotten and he added some bandages and antiseptic to the bag. He tossed the items he had made into the bag and picked it up. Turning quickly he lost his balance and fell.

Shaking his head and cursing, Artie pulled himself up and stopped to listen. His commotion had not been heard so he made his way to the door and quietly let himself out. With a last look toward the doctor's house and a whispered _I'm sorry, Jim,_ Artie headed into the wooded area just behind the doctor's property.

WWWWWWWWWW

"There…you've seen your precious beast. Now send your men to do what I asked." Rutledge snapped at Running Bear. The chief glared at him.

"You said the Sasquatch would be tended well. He does not look happy."

"Chief, he is safe and sound that is all I can do. If you and your men would cooperate with me this would all be so unnecessary." Rutledge smirked.

"We will do as you say, white man…but know this…once we have our sacred animal back you stay away from my people." Running Bear scowled and turned his back to Rutledge and turned to leave.

"Chief…I want that man taken out tonight. Do not make me harm your sacred animal." Rutledge smiled evilly as the Chief muttered something in his native tongue as he left.

WWWWWWWWWW

Dropping his bag, Artie slumped to sit on a large rock. He was heaving for breath and sweating profusely. He pulled the canteen from the bag and took a long drink. Sighing, he looked around him. Yes, he had managed to find the spot where he and the Sasquatch had fallen. He saw all the blood and bits of fur scattered around the area and hoped the animal was all right.

He was thankful this was an area not frequented by man or beast. He quickly spotted the trail the men had taken when they removed the Sasquatch. _They sure didn't care about covering their tracks,_ Artie thought as he picked up his bag headed off on the trail.

WWWWWWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

Jim's coffee sat untouched on the end table beside him. His nearly constant staring down the hall had not gone unnoticed. Richmond knew what had his agent's attention but he needed Jim to focus. Catching Jeremy's eye Richmond nodded toward the hallway. Jeremy excused himself and quietly made his way down the hall, Jim's eyes boring a hole into his back.

"Edward, what do you know about a man by the name of Rutledge?" Richmond asked drawing Jim's attention back to the conversation.

"Rutledge…about as much as anyone I suppose. Occasionally I tend to one of his men but he always brings them to my office."

"You've never been to the ranch?" Jim asked his interest peaked.

"No, not that I recall. I don't think anyone in town has. He seems somewhat of a recluse." Jones shrugged his shoulders.

"Recluse, or he has something to hide." Jim stated. "Sir, I think I should take a ride..." Jim started to suggest when Richmond cut him off.

"James whatever I decide will be decided AFTER I've talked with Artemus. For now you'll settle down and think before you act." Jim's jaw set tightly.

"Yes, sir." He replied resignedly.

"I'm afraid any discussion with Artemus will be out of the question for the time being." All eyes turned toward Jeremy. Jim jumped to his feet but Richmond put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Artemus is still asleep?" Jones asked, "Not to worry he was very tired, the sedative should wear off soon." Jeremy shook his head and all the hairs on Jim and the Colonel's necks were standing at attention.

"No…I mean he's gone." Jim's face became pale and he sucked in a deep breath.

"What do you mean gone?" Richmond asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Oh Jim I'm sorry!" Jeremy realized the impact his words must have had. "I didn't mean that kind of gone."

"Mr. Pike just tell us!" Richmond spoke as he swung his legs off the settee and gingerly rose to a sitting position.

"He's gone, sir. Just gone…as in, not there." Jones jumped up and headed down the hall.

The others followed and caught up to Jones as he pushed open the door. They crowded into the room and stared at the empty bed and hastily discarded bedclothes. Jim crossed to the window and looked out. He could just make out his partner's boot prints in the dusty ground below the window.

"Artie when I get my hands on you…" Jim growled.

"Stand in line, Mr. West, rank has its privileges." Richmond intoned.

"Well, gentlemen our first order of business will be to locate Artemus." Richmond spoke through clenched teeth.

"Doctor, I thought his injuries were severe enough to keep him in bed for a while." Jeremy asked.

"Pike, even you know the answer to that one." Richmond spat as he glared at Jim.

"Sir, I…" Jim let the sentence trail off knowing his superior was in no mood for listening to any kind of defense on his partner's behalf.

"I am beginning to get the sense that you gentleman are of a rare breed." Jones shook his head.

"You can say that again! And a breed you hope to never meet again." Richmond sighed as Jones crossed to the nightstand.

"It looks like he took the medicine with him."

"Is that a good thing?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"If he takes the pain medication yes, it looks like he took the sleeping powders as well."

"What happens if he takes them?" Jeremy was certain they didn't want to know the answer.

"Then we'd better hope we find him before the animals do." Jones turned and was about to head back to the parlor when they heard a scream in the kitchen.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie paused and took another swallow from the canteen. Wiping his brow with his good forearm he studied the tracks before him. The men had made little effort to hide their trail and Artie found it somewhat easy to follow them. His leg felt like it was on fire and Artie sighed when he noticed fresh blood beginning to seep through the bandage. Looking around he saw a fallen tree limb, picking it up he pulled some smaller branches off of it and decided he could use this to steady himself and he took off again.

WWWWWWWWWW

Rutledge rubbed his hands together with glee as he looked at the grandfather clock in his study. Just about now Running Bear and his braves should be attacking the doctor's home and taking care of the one man that could stand between him and the riches he sought.

"By the end of the night that pesky Mr. Richmond will be out of my hair and I will be free to buy up all the resources in the area. After the good citizens see the example that will be made of him they will be begging me to buy their land and all that goes with it." Rutledge gloated.

"Sure they will, Boss. But what about that government man? You have them savages kill him and the valley will be crawling with soldiers." Jeff ventured from his seat in the wing backed chair by the fireplace.

"Oh no don't you see? Killing Richmond will have that agent playing right into my hands." Rutledge began pacing in front of the roaring fire.

"How do you figure?" Rutledge stopped pacing and stared at Jeff.

"Think about it…a greedy land developer is murdered, no slaughtered by Indians! All the citizens will be up in arms and wanting out of the valley. Being the kindhearted gentleman that I am I will just be helping them out when I purchase their property." Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Mr. West's untimely demise will just be a fringe benefit of it all. Of course being the dutiful government agent that he is he will jump in and try to save the good Mr. Richmond. It will still look like the Indians handiwork. And as long as I have their precious beast they won't dare try to cross me." Jeff looked up at his boss one eyebrow raised.

"I don't understand. Aren't you giving that beast back to them Indians after they kill those men for you like you said?" Jeff swallowed hard, knowing the Indians wouldn't like a double cross.

"Wake up, Jeff. If I give that filthy animal back to those savages they will go running to the nearest army fort and tell them what I did. No, I think our furry friend will remain in my custody. It will keep the Indians in line and who knows I may have further use for them yet." Rutledge went back to his pacing and Jeff watched, afraid his boss had finally lost whatever hold on sanity he may have had. Hearing a noise outside the window Rutledge sent Jeff to check it out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie backed away from the window his anger seething, his blood boiling. It was bad enough that man had taken an injured animal and was holding it hostage but to use it over Running Bear and his people in this way was disgusting. Not wanting to risk detection, he made his way back into the trees.

A man emerged from the house and made a quick circumference checking all the doors and windows. He paused under the window to the study and moved the lantern back and forth. Artie cursed under his breath when the man spun around and began looking around the area. Holding his breath Artie hoped the grass and scrub had concealed his tracks enough that the man wouldn't be able to find his hiding place.

After several minutes the man finally turned and began to head back into the house. Just as he reached the house Artie let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and quickly sucked in another breath. The man stopped and stood by the door staring at one of the out buildings. Finally making his decision he headed toward the nearest building.

Artie watched the man enter the building and close the door behind him. Scanning the area and seeing no one else Artie kept to the wooded area and made his way over to the building. He stopped and peered in a window.

"Well, Artemus this must be your lucky day." Artie whispered to himself as he smiled, "I have found the golden ticket. Now to figure out how to get that poor fella outta there and back to the forest where he belongs."

WWWWWWWWWW

The doctor raced down the hall toward the kitchen and pulled the door open. The back door had been forced open and Indians were pouring into the kitchen. One brave had Hannah in his grasp one hand over her mouth. Jones grabbed the brave nearest him and flung him to the side in an effort to reach his wife. The braves turned on the new arrivals and began their advance.

"No guns in here, we might hit the wrong targets in these close quarters!" Richmond shouted as he struck an advancing brave.

The melee ensued as more braves tried to force their way into the small room. Jim spun a brave around to face him and punched him hard sending him tumbling backwards into the parlor area. As they crashed into the furniture they were joined by the others as the fight spilled out into the room. Jeremy threw a punch at one brave while ducking and narrowly missing being hit with a tomahawk.

Colonel Richmond was grappling with one young brave as they tipped over the settee. The brave jumped to his feet and grabbed the Colonel by the lapels. Richmond twisted to get out of his grasp and became tangled in the brave's war beads. The two men jockeyed for position and with a final push Richmond tried to shove the brave away from him.

The brave crashed through the parlor window onto the porch bringing the colonel with him. The brave landed on his back as the Colonel rolled past him onto the ground below the porch. Richmond scrambled to his feet ready to meet his attacker again. But the brave lay still where he fell. Richmond reached over and shook the brave but he remained still, staring up at nothing. Richmond turned the brave over to find a large piece of glass protruding from his back. Shaking his head he looked inside to see how the others were doing.

Jim had taken out two of the braves and was working on the third. Jeremy was making fast work of his adversary as well. Richmond watched as if he were watching a play, everything was in slow motion. A brave brought the handle of his tomahawk down on the back of Doctor Jones neck. Richmond cringed as he watched the doctor fall. The room suddenly became overrun with Indian braves and he watched his men go down under a sea of feathers and deerskins.

Thinking quickly, Richmond ran into the woods. If he could evade them long enough he could saddle a horse and head for the Sheriff.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie made his way around to the back of the building thanking his lucky stars there was a door in the back. Luck was still with him as no one had thought to place a lock on the door. Artie lifted the lever and pulled the door open. He cringed and paused when the door squeaked, grabbing his canteen he poured water over the hinges, it wouldn't last long but then he didn't need it to. He made his way inside the building and lowered himself down to sit on a bale of hay.

Breathing heavily Artie paused to check his bandage. There was a small patch of crimson on his leg that he was certain Jim was going to give him hell for if not the Colonel. _Just what was the Colonel doing here not to mention Jeremy?_, Artie wondered as he did his best to adjust the bandages on his leg. He was lost in thought when he heard the main door begin to open. Without thinking Artie slid down to hide behind the hay. Biting back the groan that was threatening to escape his lips, Artie bit his lip and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"I thought the boss was giving this thing back to them Injuns? I want off this detail, it stinks in here." One man grumped to his companion.

"Guess he changed his mind. I was told he plans on keeping this thing as a way to keep them savages in line till he gets what he wants." The other man said.

"Then what…he just gonna let it loose? I don't wanna be around when that happens!"

"Nah he'll probably just kill it and keep the skin fer a rug or somethin." Artie cringed at that statement.

"Go get some hay, looks like he done scattered the last pile we left him." The man began to head toward Artie's hiding spot and Artie sucked in a breath. Looking over by the door he saw the walking stick he had been using. Cursing quietly, he realized he had nothing to defend himself with if they found him and he'd be dead for sure.

"Why should we give him more hay? He's just gonna spread it all around anyway. The boss said feed him he never said make a damn bed for him." The man stopped just a few feet away from Artie.

"Well ifn he asks we'll just tell him we did. Let's get goin, I don't like it in here. That beast wakes up he's liable ta try ta get us." The two men quickly finished their chores and left. Artie let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Artie waited for a few minutes to make sure no one else might enter before he moved to get up.

His right leg collapsed beneath him and Artie cursed. Pulling himself up he sat on the hay again. He took a long draw from the canteen and rummaged around in the bag for the small thin piece of metal he had put there. The bag slipped from the elbow he was using to grip it and slid toward the ground spilling some of the contents. Artie instinctively reached out to stop the bag but his left arm was still tightly wrapped.

Cursing, he scooped up the items and put them back in the bag and put the metal piece in his mouth and clamped his teeth down on it. Setting the bag on the hay next to him, Artie pushed himself up and made his way over to the cage. Using the bars he held himself up and pulled his way toward the door of the cage. He set to work on the lock not noticing movement from within the cage.

The Sasquatch opened his eyes and stared at the human. He smelled just like the one he grappled with on the mountain. The animal kept his eyes on the human curious as to what he was doing. The other humans, the ones that were mean to him always came in pairs and they never came in through the door just threw hay through the bars or shoved his food through them.

The man at the door was struggling to get the lock open and it finally snapped open. He pulled it loose and dropped it to the floor. Artie approached the animal talking in low soothing tones. The Sasquatch sniffed the air and could smell the sickness on the human. Knowing he could easily take the human he allowed him to come closer.

"Hey there big fella. I'm here to help you." Artie spoke quietly. "Let me get a look at that collar." Artie reached for the heavy iron collar around the animal's neck and pulled back when the Sasquatch bared his teeth and growled.

"Come on now…enough of that!" Artie admonished him. "Don't make me get rough on you." Artie chuckled and held his ribs.

The Sasquatch watched the human curiously. The man pulled on the chain securing the beast to a large ring in the floor. There was no lock on the chain so he set to work on the collar's lock. The man hissed and cringed when he saw the animal's neck had been rubbed raw and was bleeding. Looking through the bars of the cage Artie cursed himself for having left the bag on the hay.

Sensing what he was trying to do, the Sasquatch turned his head to allow Artie better access to the lock. Artie's fingers were trembling as he worked the lock. He didn't know how much time he would have and his concentration was taxed trying to keep his attention on picking the lock and listening for anyone approaching.

"Tell me I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing." Artie looked at the animal and sighed. "Just what I needed to make my night complete…rain and lots of it!"

The animal made no move, hostile or otherwise, toward the human. He was being set free that was all that mattered. Why this human that had tangled with him earlier was now helping him intrigued the Sasquatch but that was a matter to be dealt with later. The animal felt the collar loosen around his neck as the lock snapped open. The human gently pulled the collar away cringing when it pulled some fur with it.

The Sasquatch stood, towering over the human, stretching and flexing it's muscles. Artie slowly made his way toward the door of the cage and left the door open. Gesturing to the animal he smiled.

"Come on Sassy…" the beast tipped his head sideways and regarded the human quizzically.

"Well I don't know if you are a boy or a girl and I can't just cal you hey you…Sassy seems to fit so Sassy it is." Again the human gestured toward the open door.

"Come on, Sassy! We gotta get you back to the Indians. There's no telling how long until we might have company." Artie went back to the hay and retrieved his bag rummaging in it for the antiseptic.

Sassy slowly ventured out but something on the wall caught his eye. Walking over to the wall Sassy grabbed the long pole that had been used to poke and prod him. Seizing the pole he growled and snapped the pole like a man would snap a simple tooth pick. Artie looked up and stared at the remains of the pole in shock.

"I guess they must have used that on you, huh big fella?" Artie gestured for Sassy to sit on the hay.

The big animal studied the human for a long moment before he cautiously approached and sat on the hay. Artie removed a bottle from the bag and pulled the stopper. Sassy pulled back at the stench that assaulted his nose.

"It's all right this stuff won't hurt you. It might sting a little but it'll help that neck of yours." Artie spoke softly as he quickly drizzled some on the cloth.

He applied the cloth to Sassy's neck making sure to continue his soft chatter. Sassy turned his head so the man could get at the back of his neck. Artie doused the cloth again and this time laid the cloth on Sassy's neck, directly on the worst open sore. Sassy roared when the liquid touched the open wound and before Artie could react the Sasquatch bellowed and struck out at Artie.

Artie was slammed to the ground as Sassy pulled the cloth from his neck. Seeing the door at the back of the building Sassy pushed his way through the door pulling it from its hinges. He stormed off into the growing storm, leaving Artie staring at the destruction.

WWWWWWWWWW


	10. Chapter 10

Chief Running Bear had called a meeting of the tribal elders. They were seated around a fire, faces somber.

"We have the white men. We can get our sacred Sasquatch back!" One elder was saying. "We can make a trade."

"I do not think Rutledge will be so easy a man to deal with. We did as he asked and still he has not returned our sacred animal. No…this white man will need to be dealt with differently."

"I say we go in and take our Sasquatch back! There are more of us than that white man knows." The only brave allowed at the meeting spoke harshly.

"Iwinsh, you were allowed to join the meeting but you are not allowed to speak." Running Bear glared.

"Chief, these white men they come here to our valley and they take and take never giving…always taking. When will we say enough is enough and take back what is ours?" Iwinsh glared back at his chief.

"Now is not the time for that. Chief Joseph and his Nez Perce are dealing with that. We will not come between him and his plans for the white men." Running Bear's look told Iwinsh the subject was closed, for now.

"Tomorrow we will talk to Rutledge. If he refuses us then we will take action."

"Then why did you call this meeting?" An elder asked.

"We will discuss what to do with the white men we have captured. One of them is a friend to the Yakima."

"Would a friend help others to make a slave out of our sacred animal?" Iwinsh had risen to his feet and began to pace.

"A friend of the Yakima would never allow this. I say we kill them all. Show Rutledge what will happen if he does not honor his word to our tribe!" Several heads nodded in agreement.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Jim, can you loosen your ropes?" Jeremy asked as he continued to work on his own ropes.

"No, these leather straps are too tight. You can say one thing about Indians…they sure know how to truss a man up!" Jim was struggling against his bonds.

"What do you suppose they'll do to us Edward?" Hannah asked her husband, the fear evident in her voice.

"The fact that they haven't killed us yet means they most likely won't." Jeremy told her.

"This tribe is known for carrying out death sentences rather quickly." Jim supplied, "I think they mean to use us as bargaining chips to get something from the man behind all this."

"Jeremy do you think you could loosen my ropes if you could get at them?" Jim asked as he tried to reposition himself.

"Maybe I can be of help boys." All eyes turned toward Mrs. Jones. "If one of you could reach into the pocket on my apron you'll find a small knife." Her husband looked at her mouth agape.

"Well dear, they didn't think to search me…what was I supposed to do hand it over to them?"

"My dear you never cease to amaze me. Let me turn around and see if I can get the knife for these men."

Edward turned his back toward his wife and she directed him toward her pocket. Finally after what seemed like ages his fingers found the object and he pulled it free from the folds of her apron. Telling Jeremy he was much more adept with a scalpel than a kitchen knife Jones gave the knife to him. Moving carefully to avoid cutting himself, Jones maneuvered around until he was facing away from Jeremy. The agent turned his back to the doctor and searched for the knife.

Finding the knife, Jeremy grasped the handle between his fingers and he set to work on Jones' bonds. After several agonizing moments Jones felt the leather begin to give. He pulled his wrists apart and almost hit Jeremy when his arms moved freely. He quickly pulled the leather straps free and let them drop them to the floor as he rubbed his wrists to restore circulation.

"I'll untie you first Mr. Pike." Jones spoke as he made quick work freeing Jeremy.

"Doctor Jones, you take your wife and head for town." Jim spoke sternly as Jeremy worked on his ropes.

"But we can't leave you here." Hannah started to protest.

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Jim smiled. "I'd like the chance to talk to Running Bear and see if we can't sort this mess out."

As Jones and his wife waited, Jeremy took the knife and used it to make a slice in the back of the tent. Holding it open he helped them through and told them to hurry into town and find the Sheriff.

"And Doctor, if you find Artie along the way…take him too." Jim added and the doctor nodded.

"Okay, Jeremy what do you say we go find us an Indian chief to talk to?" Jim smiled and Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie pulled himself up on to the bale of hay sighing heavily. He picked up the bag and stared at the gaping hole that was once the door. He had set the animal free but not in the way he had intended. Artie had wanted to follow him to see where he would head. He hadn't counted on the animal fleeing in a heated rage. _Why not Artemus? He's a wild animal that's what they do!_ Artie scolded himself.

Artie watched the rain as it fell in sheets illuminated by an occasional streak or bolt of lightning. He made his way to the doorway and peered out into the night. Not liking the look of the forest, Artie decided to risk taking the road. He wanted to get as far away from this place as possible and as quickly as possible.

Grabbing his bag Artie headed out into the raging storm. Finding the road he knew to be there was harder than he thought. It was raining hard and the wind was blowing, making it seem as if the rain was coming down sideways. Trying to shield his eyes from the blowing rain, Artie discarded his walking stick and continued on his way.

As he stumbled down the road fighting to keep to his feet Artie never heard the thunder of the horse hooves until it was too late. Turning and squinting against the rain Artie cried out just as the horse slammed into him knocking him to the ground. Crying out in pain he didn't move as the rider tried to rein in his skittish mount. The rider slid from the saddle and, sloshing through a puddle, he dropped to one knee by the fallen man and gently turned him over.

"Artemus! What the…how did you get here?" Colonel Richmond asked as he pulled him up to a sitting position. Artie stared at him for a moment, his mind clouded.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" When his eyes were able to focus again he looked at his superior wondering where he had come from.

"I am on my way to find the Sheriff. He left a note on his door saying he was having supper at a nearby farm. There's been an attack on the doctor's home. The last thing I expected to see on the road was YOU!" Richmond helped Artie stand and he placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Artemus, do you think you can mount this horse?" Richmond asked as he helped him over to the steed.

"There's only one way to find out." Artie said as he stepped up to the horse.

Colonel Richmond stood next to Artie ready to offer any assistance that might be required. Artie put his left foot into the stirrup and banged into the horse with his injured shoulder, wincing. Colonel Richmond rolled his eyes and grumbled something Artie was certain he didn't want to ask his superior to repeat. Richmond leaned forward and grasped Artie around the waist and pushed him up into the saddle.

Artie nearly passed out from the pain and his winces were not lost on his boss. Richmond made sure Artie was settled securely in the saddle and then he carefully climbed up behind him. Artie clicked his tongue and Richmond spurred the steed. After a few minutes the Colonel saw that Artie was beginning to lose consciousness. Reaching around his agent Richmond made a grab for the reins and in doing so he bumped Artie's leg causing him to cry out.

"I'm sorry, Artemus, but you were falling asleep. I thought one of us should be guiding this animal." Richmond made another grab for the reins but Artie pulled them away.

"I'm okay, sir. We've got to get to the Indian camp. I'm worried about Jim." Artie mumbled.

"You're worried…oh brother, Mr. Gordon. Just WHO is going to worry about YOU?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. I saw the general direction Sassy took and I think if we follow its trail it should lead us to the Indians camp." Richmond did a double take.

"No, Mr. Gordon we will head for town! Just what do you think we could accomplish in this downpour with you in your condition?" Richmond demanded Artie shook his head.

"Can't, sir. Back there I heard enough to know a little about what is going on around here. We've got to find the Indian camp and talk to Chief Running Bear."

"I think I've met some of his braves earlier tonight. It didn't go over well." Richmond proceeded to tell Artie about the events in the doctor's home.

"Sir, from what I read in the files this Chief is not one you want to mess around with. If they have Jim and Jeremy we don't have much time."

"Artemus, they have the doctor and his wife as well." Artie sighed.

"Then we had better hurry hadn't we." Artie flicked the reins and urged the horse to pick up the pace.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and Jeremy stealthily made their way to the chief's tepee. They could hear the heated conversation emanating from inside as they crept closer. Jim nodded to Jeremy and they stood and prepared to enter when Jim felt the tip of a very sharp spear in the middle of his back. Before he could whisper a warning to Jeremy he saw his fellow agent finding himself in a similar predicament.

"James?" Jeremy queried.

"Looks like we've been found out Jeremy." Jim sighed as they were prodded forward.

All eyes around the circle looked up as braves ushered Jeremy and Jim inside. They pushed them forward, knocking the agents to the ground. Iwinsh jumped to his feet and rushed over to the men. Grasping Jim by his lapels he pulled him to his feet and glared into his eyes.

"This one is the friend to the Yakima and yet he sneaks in like a wolf."

"We weren't sneaking in anywhere. We were standing right outside when your friends found us." Jim stated, matching the angry braves glare.

"You will not speak in this tent! You are not Yakima!" Iwinsh growled.

"You will release him, Iwinsh." Running Bear spoke sternly. Iwinsh's eyes bore holes into Jim's for a few more seconds before finally releasing him.

"Come, Mr. West you have much explaining to do." Running Bear gestured toward the circle.

Jim and Jeremy made their way toward the circle and took their seats, matching the cross-legged posture of the elders. They tried not to squirm like schoolboys under the close scrutiny of the Chief. Finally Running Bear cleared his throat and kept his gaze locked on the two agents.

"West, you are a friend of the Yakima are you not?" Running Bear spoke solemnly.

"I have always counted the Yakima among my friends." Jim nodded keeping his expression solemn to match the Chief's.

"You are with the white man we went to get." The Chief stated coldly.

"Chief, the man I was with is my superior. He is also a friend of the Yakima." Jim didn't look away from the Chief even after hearing the gasps and murmured comments from the elders.

"What is this? That is not what I was told." Running Bear began to get defensive.

"Chief, I don't know what you have been told but you have been lied to." Jeremy interjected.

"West, the Yakima know you, they know you to be fair for a white man, is this true?"

"Yes, Chief. That man you tried to kill was sent here to help me find out what is going on around here and who is trying to harm the Yakima." Jim kept his tone level, calm and quiet.

"This white man has no desire to help the Yakima." Iwinsh spat and Running Bear glared at him.

"That is not true! We have stood by everything we set up with your people last year. And as soon as this new threat came to our attention we sent Jim in to investigate. The other man the one you tried to kill, he was sent here with more information for Jim. That's why I'm here and our…" Jeremy stopped when Jim nudged him with his elbow.

"This will need to be discussed." Running Bear spoke quietly. He turned to the guards. "Take these men to my tepee and guard them well." He watched as Jim and Jeremy were led from the circle.

"You can not be serious!" Iwinsh spoke harshly. "Why do you insist on trying to play by the white man's rules when it is so plain they have tossed them to the side?"

"Iwinsh you will leave this meeting and go back to your tepee. I was wrong to think you were ready for this." Running Bear motioned toward the tent opening.

"You will regret this day, Chief or no Chief…" Iwinsh muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the tepee.

Jim and Jeremy watched the braves retreat and exchanged worried glances. They had enough on their hands dealing with the recent disturbances they didn't need to add an Indian uprising to the mix.

WWWWWWWWWW

"WHAT do you mean he's GONE?" Rutledge thundered as he slammed his fist onto the desktop.

"I…uh…he got away." Jeff stood as far across the room from his volatile boss as he could and he kept one hand on the door handle in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"Of all the incompetent…I thought you told me you checked the lock on that cage." Rutledge's gaze tore through Jeff.

"I did boss, I swear. There's no way that thing could have gotten out of there." Jeff protested.

"Then how did it get away? Do not make me regret not putting a bullet between your eyes." Rutledge turned to look out the window.

"There…was signs…" Jeff faltered.

"Signs? Signs of what?" His boss didn't bother to turn around to listen to the pitiful excuses he was certain he was about to hear.

"There was signs that someone was in the barn." Rutledge spun around at this revelation.

"Go on."

"The cage door was opened like with a key or somethin. And that beast's collar was unlocked all normal like." Rutledge didn't like the way this was heading and he nodded for Jeff to continue.

"The back door was tore open like a blast of dynamite hit it. But we also found this over in the corner by the hay bales." Jeff produced a bloody cloth and shakily held it out at arms length.

Rutledge snatched the cloth from his hand and examined it carefully. Smelling an odor emanating from the cloth he inspected it further. Sniffing the cloth he smelled what he suspected to be laudanum. An angry look crossed his face and he threw the cloth back at Jeff.

"The beast didn't escape on his own he had help. And that help looks to be pretty severely injured. It must be that man you dumped on the doctor's porch. I thought you said he couldn't identify you."

"No way he could have boss. He musta followed that animals yelling. I told you you shoulda gotten rid of him." Jeff tried to reason with his boss.

"I told YOU he is paramount to my plans. This is not good. Set up another meeting with Running Bear. I need to get this under control before he finds out his precious animal is free." Jeff eagerly took the excuse to flee and nearly ran from the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie and the Colonel rode on in silence for some time trying to keep the Sasquatch's tracks in sight. The rain was coming down in buckets and quickly filling the animals' tracks. When they reached a T in the road Artie pulled the horse to a stop. Looking both ways he shook his head.

"What is it Artemus?" Richmond asked yelling over the wind and rain.

"The tracks…they just disappear. I'll have to get down and look around." Artie started to hand the reins to his superior.

"Nothing doing, Artemus. I'll look around. I may be the boss but I can still do simple field work."

Richmond slid off the horse and examined what was left of the beasts tracks. Pushing the brim of his hat back he scratched his head and looked around. Squinting through the rain, he looked at the dense brush across the road before them. Stepping around the large puddles in the road, Richmond strode across the road and into the brush.

Richmond grasped the broken branch that had caught his eye and examined it. The rain was not as heavy under the trees and he could see the white of the branch sticking out. Looking further into the brush he saw more damaged limbs. All were heading further into the dense brush. _He must be heading to familiar ground…possibly Chief Running Bear,_ Richmond thought as he pulled a tuft of fur from a nearby scrub bush. After what seemed like hours, he returned to the road to find Artie tightly gripping the horn on the saddle and leaning forward.

"Artemus!" The Colonel rushed forward and kept his agent from falling from the horse.

"I'm alright, sir. It's just slippery." Artie tightened his hold on the reins in his hand.

"Sure you are...we're done here, Artemus, I'm getting you to the doctor's home." Artie raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at his superior.

"For what? The Indians have the good doctor and his wife, remember? Colonel I assure you I am fine. Right now the first thing we need to do is find that Indian camp. THEN we see about getting Jim and Jeremy free." Artie grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Why do I have the feeling we are riding into Perdition's Gate? And WHY do I feel that way EVERY time I deal with you two?" Richmond snapped.

"I guess it's just our sunny dispositions, sir." Artie snickered as he waited for the Colonel to climb up behind him and they set out for Running Bear's camp.

WWWWWWWWWW

Rutledge stepped down from his carriage and looked around in disgust. These people lived in such a primitive state, no permanent structures, all the dirt. Rutledge shuddered as he thought of continuing his dealings with the savages. He pulled his cloak tighter around his chest and nodded as he was directed to a tent by a brave brandishing a spear.

He strode purposefully into the tent not bothering to acknowledge the braves posted on either side of the opening. He continued making his way across the tent until he was face to face with the Chief. Again he did not bother to acknowledge the presence of the elders as he stared down at the Chief.

"Mr. Rutledge the elders of the tribal council…" the Chief began only to be cut off abruptly.

"The elders are of no consequence to me. I am only interested in speaking with you."

"We have our ways…" again Rutledge interrupted.

"Your ways will get you killed!" Rutledge finally acknowledged there were other people in the tepee.

"Mr. West, nice to finally meet you." The man snarled.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm a little tied up right now." Jim smirked in return.

"I shall delight in these people disposing of you and your cohorts, Mr. West. It will save me the trouble." Rutledge's evil grin sent shivers up and down Jim's spine.

"Mr. Rutledge, we have matters to discuss." Running Bear spoke harshly.

"No Chief we do not. I will speak and you will listen. I have had enough of waiting for you and your savages to complete the tasks I have set out for you. I came here to give you one last chance to comply or I will shoot your sacred mutt." Rutledge grinned at the gasps from the elders.

"Don't listen to him Chief. I told you we were here to help you and I meant it." Jim talked quickly.

"Chief, you have been dealing with me for some time now." Rutledge intoned. "You know what I am capable of." He said as a warning.

"Chief, don't listen to him we can protect you." Jeremy interjected trying to help.

"You will allow your prisoners to try to make deals with you? Deals you have seen broken by the men in Washington time and time again." Jim could see the confusion on the Chief's face as he motioned to two braves.

"Tie them to the testing poles, place two braves to guard them then return here. There is much I must think about." Jeremy and Jim exchanged nervous glances as they were led from the tepee.

The braves prodded them forward with the tips of their spears in their backs. Walking through the heavy rain made them slip and fall several times. The braves merely poked them with a spear until they regained their footing. Standing in front of the poles, Jim looked around making mental notes of their surroundings.

"Jeremy, once they tie us up I think I can get us out of here." Jeremy gave him a shocked look.

"Are you serious? They have spears and all we have is wet clothes." Jeremy shook his head.

"Sure, I'm sure. Are you forgetting the Colonel is still out there?" Jim smirked as he was pushed down to his knees one leg on each side of the pole and he was pulled backward toward the pole.

"We have no idea where he went. If he went to town to try to find help we're doomed, those people would rather help these Indians than see us set free."

"There's always my ace in the hole." Jim grinned as the brave pulled tight on the leather straps binding his hands behind him, wrapped around the pole.

"You've had an ace in hole all this time and you didn't use it?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"You don't see Artie anywhere around here do you?" Jim chuckled.

"Artem…James I think you've finally gone around the bend. Artemus couldn't waltz in here and beg for our release let alone sneak in!"

"You don't know Artie like I know Artie. He'll be here." Jim scanned the area looking for signs of their compatriots.

"I sure wish I could have your foolhardy faith in next to nothing." Jeremy sighed as the braves finished trussing them to the poles. Two braves took up their positions behind the agents and the others headed back to their Chief.

WWWWWWWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

Artemus pulled the steed to a stop and surveyed the surrounding area. They had stopped a short way from the Indian camp. He thought he heard the sound of raised voices and he waited while the Colonel slid from the saddle.

"You coming?" Richmond asked as he stood waiting.

"I guess not…my body doesn't want to move." Artie held his good arm out toward the Colonel. "Could you give me a hand, sir?" Richmond shook his head and sighed.

"It won't do me any good to argue will it?" When Artie shook his head Richmond rolled his eyes. "This is going to be fun." He grumbled as he helped Artie down from the horse.

They made their way toward the camp and tepee the loud voices were coming from. They listened outside the tepee having snuck up on the back side of it. They exchanged glances when they heard Rutledge's loud voice declare that he had no use for the government agents tied up out in the rain. Artie motioned to the Colonel and they moved a short distance away from the tepee.

"Sir, we gotta find where they are holding Jim and Jeremy." Artie began.

"And do what? You are in no condition to be out here in this weather. The President is going to have my hide for sure. No we need to get back to town." Artie shook his head vehemently.

"There isn't time for that, sir. Besides I have a few tricks up my sleeve. But I need some time."

"Artemus I see those wheels turning…you've got a plan that I'm not going to like don't you?"

"Of course not sir! You'll LOVE my plan…it's the only one we have." Richmond leaned closer as Artie told him his plans occasionally glancing at him as if his agent had lost his marbles.

"I don't like it. I don't think it will work." Richmond told him.

"Oh it'll work all right as long as my ace in the hole shows up." Artie looked out to the woods. _Sassy you better be out there._ Artie thought has he watched the Colonel make his way around the front of the tepee.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly and painfully made his way around the camp being sure to keep to the deep brush so he wouldn't be spotted. Making a staggering sprint across a small clearing Artie lost his footing and slid to a stop in the middle of a bramble bush. He lay in the mud for a moment getting his breath. His lungs strained to pull in enough air past his tortured ribs. Sighing heavily Artie slowly pushed himself up and brushed some of the mud off his clothes.

He only succeeded in making things worse and the rain only helped to glue the mud to him. Grumbling to himself he looked around as he ran a hand through his rumpled hair. Seconds after he pulled his hand away from his hair he realized he had just spread more of the muck to his head. Cursing, Artie gave up looking for his hat and pushed himself off the ground, wincing and groaning.

Artie made his way around the camp slipping and sliding through the mud. His cursing soon turned to grumbling that gave way to an animalistic growling. Soaked to the bone, Artie's frustration came to a head when he tumbled down a small knoll landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Son of a…." He exclaimed as he tried to rise.

Sitting up breathing heavily he tried to regain his composure. Pushing himself up Artie started to slide back down. Grumbling like thunder at his predicament, Artie grabbed the sling holding his left arm and pulled it off tossing it aside. His arm dropped like a stone weight and hung loosely at his side. Testing his limb he found he had a tiny measure of control over the injured arm. _That's better than nothing,_ Artie decided as he again pushed himself up.

Coming to the crest of a small hill Artie thought he heard voices. Lying on his stomach he pulled himself up the hill and looked over. Two Indian braves were standing behind two poles. Tied to the poles Artie could make out the forms of two men…_must be Jim and Jeremy,_ he thought as his eyes scanned the terrain. Not seeing any other braves Artie decided it was time to make his move.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond made his way back to where they had tethered the horse and he climbed on. Pulling on the reins he headed toward the camp. He halted the steed and slid out of the saddle as the braves blocked the door and readied their spears. Richmond showed them his Government Identification and the braves exchanged glances. Richmond pulled his pistol from the holster and pointed it at them. They stared at him for a long moment before moving aside.

Richmond stood listening to the conversation inside the tepee. Rutledge was a raving lunatic and he needed to be stopped and now. When the madman reached the point in his speech where he threatened the Yakima with killing their sacred Sasquatch he decided to make his presence known. Lifting the flap and entering the tepee he brandished his gun to keep the other braves at bay.

"Mr. Rutledge!" Richmond boomed in a loud voice. All eyes turned to look at the newcomer.

"Chief Running Bear I presume." Richmond stuck his hand out to the Chief. "I am Colonel James Richmond, United States Secret Service." Richmond shook hands with the Chief and tried to hide his amusement at Rutledge's shocked expression.

"You are from Washington? Why have you deceived the people of the valley?" The Chief asked.

"That was a necessary evil, Chief and for that I am sorry. We knew someone was trying to infiltrate the area and take advantage of the Yakima and we were not about to let that happen." Running Bear considered his words for a moment then gestured for Richmond to take a seat.

"This is an outrage!" Rutledge cried, "I was here first and do not forget that I have your sacred animal. I demand that I be heard." Rutledge was roughly pushed to the floor by a nearby brave.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Mr. Rutledge." Richmond smirked.

"He has our Sasquatch locked in a cage my braves have seen this." Running Bear spoke.

"HAD, Chief, he HAD your Sasquatch. One of my agents set him free. LONG before Mr. Rutledge came here this evening." Richmond turned to the Chief, "He has been lying to you the entire time he's been here." Running Bear looked from Richmond to Rutledge and back to Richmond.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie stood at the top of the hill behind the braves. The rain continued to pour and thunder rolled across the sky. An errant bolt of lightning struck the ground next to Artie making his skin crawl. He jumped and bellowed when he felt his chest pull. The two braves guarding the agents turned and stared open mouthed as a streak of lightning lit up the sky.

On top of the hill they saw what appeared to be a huge beast lumbering toward them. It was covered in mud and made growling sounds like they had never heard before. Jim and Jeremy tried to twist around on their poles craning their necks to get a glimpse of what was transpiring. One of the braves threw his spear toward the creature.

The projectile sped through the rain heading toward its target. Artie was weighed down with wet clothes and mud and he couldn't get out of the way. The spear skimmed his right leg on the outside just below his kneecap. Artie bellowed and his arms flailed as another flash of lightning illuminated him. The braves looked at each other then back to the monster and they turned away, running toward the camp.

Artie stepped down toward the agents and lost his footing. Falling on his backside Artie slid down the small hill and came to a stop when he slammed into the poles securing his friends. Jim and Jeremy twisted and turned trying to see who or what had just slammed into them. Jim thought he recognized the form.

"Artie!" Jim tried to wriggle free but the mud held him fast.

"Yeah, Jim, give me a second." Artie lay there moaning softly.

"Artemus…are you all right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, fine, nice to see you Jeremy." Artie replied.

"Do you think you two could have the meet and greet later? I'd like to get off this pole." Jim spoke loudly over the rain.

"You mean to tell me you are not impressed with Mother Nature's self showering system, Jim? Tsk tsk tsk." Artie grinned as he pulled his pocket knife out and began to saw away at Jim's ropes, the mud sliding off of him in the continued downpour.

"Artie, wasn't your arm in a sling?" Jim asked gently teasing his partner.

"I believe it was, James." Artie grunted as he pulled back on the blade.

"Why isn't it still in the sling, Artie?" Jim asked harshly.

"Long story…remind me to tell you sometime. Right now we have to go and save the Colonel." Artie dropped back onto his backside as Jim's restraints broke away.

His partner was rising to his feet rubbing the circulation back into his wrists. Jim took the knife from Artie and quickly cut through Jeremy's ropes, helping him up before turning back to his partner. Artie was trying to wipe the remaining remnants of mud off his clothes, which Jim noted were tattered and torn. Jeremy stood and stretched his legs.

"Artemus what was that you were saying about helping the Colonel? Do you know where he is?" Jeremy asked as they started to head back to the camp.

When Artie failed to answer they looked back to see him still sitting in the mud. Jim moved back to his partner and reached for his arm. Pulling Artie to his feet, Jim draped his right arm across his shoulders and helped him along.

"Thanks, Jim." Artie wheezed.

"No problem, pal. If we're off to see the Chief, I want my partner beside me." Jim told him.

"You mean if the Colonel wasn't able to convince the Chief you want me right there next to you for whatever punishment and torture the Chief metes out." Artie smirked.

"Of course! We are partners aren't we?" Jim smiled at him and Artie rolled his eyes.

WWWWWWWWWW

"This man can not be trusted…" Rutledge was saying, his voice breaking, "He has lied to you…to everyone. What friend of the Yakima would commit such treachery?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Rutledge." Richmond fumed. "What kind of monster would take a sacred animal from these people and hold it hostage to further his own means?"

Rutledge saw his luck changing from bad to worse before his very eyes. He could see the Chief being won over to the government man's side. His eyes flashed around the room, his brain whirling like a top. He knew the stories of how the savages treated the white men they despised and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he didn't act quickly.

Pulling a derringer from his vest pocket, he pointed it at the Chief. Two braves instantly moved forward their spears ready. Rutledge waved the gun around like a maniac, braves and elders alike ducking. Colonel Richmond pulled the Chief down as he leveled his gun at Rutledge.

"Give it up man! Let me turn you over to the Sheriff until I can arrange for transportation to Seattle or Portland." Richmond tried to reason with him.

Outside the rain continued to pour down in torrents. A shadowy figure moved effortlessly through the trees creeping toward the cluster of tepees. Even through the heavy rain he could pick up the scent of the man he hated. Making his way closer to the humans, he stopped when he saw three figures making their way toward the tents.

Sassy pulled back into the trees and watched. One man was almost dragging something…the man that set him free! Sassy almost started forward but the commotion from the tepee nearest to him made him stop. The humans heard it too and they stopped to listen. The human that had set him free didn't seem to notice as his head still hung down.

"Rutledge don't do it!" Richmond's booming voice carried outside.

"You'll not stop me. I will not have my dreams ruined!" Rutledge shouted as he backed toward the tent opening.

Without taking his eyes off the group, Rutledge threw the flap open and backed out of the tepee into the rain. Jeremy moved away from Jim and Artie and began to circle around to the other side. Rutledge looked around frantically but his carriage was no where in sight. Looking down the road, he decided to make his escape on foot. He turned to run when Jeremy confronted him.

Rutledge pointed the derringer and fired, missing Jeremy. Jeremy ducked another shot and slipped in the mud, falling to one knee. Artie's head snapped up at the sound of the first shot and he pushed away from Jim's support. Waving him off Artie assured Jim he was fine and his partner released his hold.

"Artie are you sure?"

"Just go, Jim, you've needed this workout you're getting a little soft." Artie grinned at his partner.

Jim moved to intercept Rutledge and missed seeing his partner falter then fall to the ground. Just as Richmond came out of the tent followed by the braves and Chief Running Bear, they heard a thunderous roar. All eyes were riveted on the trees as Sassy stepped out of his hiding place. He waved his arms and roared again.

Rutledge stared in horror at the beast. Jim and Jeremy stayed where they were as well, not wanting to attract the animal's attention. Jim motioned to Richmond to stay put as he stared up at the creature. _So this was the one they called Sasquatch, _Jim mused,_ he really is big_. Jim watched as the giant fur covered animal stared Rutledge down.

Looking around frantically Rutledge tossed the derringer at the Sasquatch and he turned to run the other direction. Sassy rumbled forward like a freight train grabbing Rutledge from behind. Lifting him up off the ground Sassy pulled the helpless man into a bear hug and began to tighten his grip. Jeremy looked at Jim wonderingly but Jim shook his head. There was nothing they could do without harming Rutledge.

Artie heard the commotion and tried to rise only managing to prop himself up on his right elbow. Wiping the rain and mud out of his eyes he stared not believing what he was seeing. Sassy was jerking Rutledge from side to side growling like a cornered grizzly bear. Rutledge struggled to free himself pounding on Sassy's arms with no effect. The pain intensified and Rutledge was struggling for breath his body being tossed to and fro. Sassy looked at the humans and bared his teeth growling then roaring, warning them to stay away.

Turning toward Artie the behemoth beast walked over toward him. Jim stepped into his path but Sassy pushed him aside as if he were a rag doll. Putting Rutledge in one arm Sassy reached down and gently pulled Artie to his feet. Tilting his head he made an intelligible noise.

"It's okay, Sassy, I'll be fine." Artie smiled at him. Sassy turned and headed into the forest Rutledge still firmly in his grasp.

Chief Running Bear motioned to his people and they moved back into the warmth of the tepee. Richmond ran to his agents. Helping Jim up they turned to see Jeremy dashing over to Artemus. His legs buckled just as Jeremy reached him.

"Artie!" Jim shouted as he and Richmond joined Jeremy and held Artie up.

"I'm…" Artie began

"Yeah I know, you're fine." Jim grumbled as they led Artie to the tepee.

WWWWWWWWWW

EPILOGUE

Voices in whispered conversation filled his ears. He was in a soft warm bed and best of all he was dry. Artie forced his eyes to open as he lifted his head and he waited while they focused on the room. Jim and Doctor Jones were standing in the corner of the room by a small table, talking quietly. Artie allowed his head to fall back on the pillows and he sighed. Jim turned and saw that his partner was finally conscious and he moved to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Hi, Artie." Jim looked up as Jones moved to the other side of the bed.

"How'd I get here?" Artie asked his voice hoarse. Jim helped him sip water from a glass beside the bed.

"We brought you here two days ago." Jim informed him.

"Two days ago?" Artie looked at his partner.

"What's the last thing you remember, Mr. Gordon?" Jones asked as he began to examine him.

"I…remember it was pouring down rain NOT all this bright light that's for sure." Jim rose and pulled the drapes almost closed still allowing some of the light to filter into the room.

"What else can you remember?"

"I remember setting you and Jeremy free and then we got to the tent." Artie attempted to sit up but was held back by the doctor.

"Jim, Mr. Rutledge…Sassy has...uh had him!"

"That was two days ago, Artie. It's over." Jim reassured his partner.

"I think there are a few holes that need to be filled in James." Artie winced and hissed at Jones' ministrations. "And can you see what you can do about this guy?" Artie jerked his head toward Jones.

"the holes I can fill in for you no problem. Uh…the guy…well the Colonel left strict orders." Jim looked hesitantly at his partner.

"Good grief, do I even want to know?" Artie groaned.

"You are in no shape to travel that's for sure so the Colonel said you're pretty much stuck here anyway so he ordered you confined to Yakima until Dr. Jones says otherwise." Artie nodded and sighed, resigned to his fate.

"I thought as much. Say, where is he anyway? Not to mention Jeremy."

"Jeremy is with Chief Running Bear. They are laying the ground work for a new treaty…a better one. The Colonel had to return to Washington to let them know what happened here." Artie nodded as Jim told him about the events of the past two days.

"So Rutledge's empire has crumbled. What's going to happen to all the land?"

"The land will be returned to the settlers that want to come back the rest will be added to Indian Reservation."

"Oh good…good, they deserve to get their land back." Artie looked up at his partner his expression quizzical. "What happened to Rutledge?"

"We found him late yesterday." Jim sighed and bowed his head slightly.

"And?" Artie urged.

"We found him in a sort of cage made from tree limbs and boughs. Apparently your friend wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine."

"So then why so glum?" Artie again tried to rise only to be held back by the doctor.

"We had to wait for the rain to stop before we could even try to look for him. He was pretty banged up too." Jim looked at Artie, "he didn't make it."

"Don't beat yourself up over that, Jim. Mother Nature and Sassy gave him what he deserved." Jim smiled at his partner.

"Sassy?"

"I had to call him something and it sounded better than Hey You!" Artie tried to shrug his shoulders and realized his left arm was snugly wrapped against his chest. Dr. Jones had finished his examination and was putting his instruments back into his bag.

"What about Henrietta? She was in her cage." Artie's eyes frantically searched his partner's.

"Relax, she's fine. We found her near Rutledge. Seems your furry friend looked after her, she had food and water and she didn't seem any worse for wear." Jim smiled. Artie yawned and nodded a thank you.

"Mr. Gordon I'd like you to get some rest now. You put your body through quite a lot the past week." Artie and Jim exchanged glances and chuckled, Artie held his ribs.

"This? It's nothing but a few scratches." Artie protested.

"Just a few scratches? If that is what you call just a few scratches I'd hate to see what you called banged up!" Jones retorted.

"No, doctor, you really wouldn't." Jim snickered.

"When can I get out of here?" Artie asked.

"Not for at least two weeks that leg of yours got pretty infected by all that mud and dirt." Jones informed him.

"Two weeks? Is he serious, Jim? Tell me he's not serious." Artie looked to his partner pleadingly.

"He's serious, pal. AND he has the Colonel backing him up. Your orders are firm. The Colonel said if you set one foot outside this house without permission he'd send you to meet with President Grant then he'd see to it that you meet up with your Great Aunt Maude." Jim was all business.

"My Great Aunt Maude? He used HER against me? He must be serious."

"I do not know what threat your Aunt holds for you, but if it works to keep you in that bed so you can heal I'm all for it." Jones smiled.

"That's not fair, Jim. It's just not fair!" Artie moaned.

"Maybe not, pal but look on the bright side…you're finally getting that time off you requested." Jim quickly dodged the open hand his partner tried to slap him with.

"Funny, James, real funny. I'll remember this." Artie grinned as he shifted position to get more comfortable.

"I'm sure you will, Artie. An elephant never forgets." Jim mumbled as he rose and headed for the door.

"What was that last part, Jim?" Artie asked placing his right hand behind his head.

"Sleep well, Artie. I'm going to the saloon…I'll have a beer for you." Jim turned to leave when he was hit from behind by a large pillow.

"Leave me one pretty girl will you, James?" Artie smiled and Jim smiled back, touched the brim of his hat in salute and quickly closed the door behind him. Before Artie could blink Jones was by his side.

"Now, Mr. Gordon, I was warned about you. And I have told Mrs. Jones as well. Your sliver-tongued tricks won't work on us. Now you lay back and rest, Hannah will be in soon with a bowl of broth. If you keep that down I'll let you have solid food for supper."

Artie sighed as he placed his arm behind his head and contemplated the ceiling. Jones stayed to make sure his patient was going to obey orders and he watched as Artie's arm slowly slipped down onto the bed and he began to snore softly. Jones shook his head as he picked his bag up and headed out of the room.

"I do not envy the one in charge of trying to handle you, Mr. Gordon. Something tells me this will be a very long couple of weeks." Jones turned and exited the room quietly pulling the door closed.

THE END


End file.
